Innocence perdue et retrouvée
by Gorgonne
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'Iniga. Les Dursley maltraitent Harry, mais se porter à son secours signifie que Sirius compromet ses chances de prouver son innocence et met en danger l'effort de guerre... L'histoire débute juste après la Coupe de Feu.
1. Chap 1: Observer les étoiles

**INNOCENCE PERDUE ET RETROUVEE**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ici ne m'appartient^^

Les personnages et leur monde sont de JKR et l'histoire originale d'**INIGA**. Ceci est la traduction de sa très jolie fic : Innocence lost and found qui a réussi à me transporter totalement dans « son » HP même en anglais…

Sirius et Remus vont tenter d'aider Harry à traverser les temps sombres qui s'annoncent pour le monde sorcier... Y réussiront-ils malgré Harry lui-même, et malgré les risques qu'ils font courir à leur propre camp? Les chemins de l'innocence sont longs et sinueux...

L'histoire commence l'été suivant la Coupe de Feu… et elle ne fait vraiment que commencer ! Iniga a écrit une trilogie que j'espère traduire jusqu'au bout malgré son volume imposant :)

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Observer les étoiles**

Un martèlement insistant à la fenêtre amena Remus Lupin dans la pièce. Il paya le hibou fauve venu livrer son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et déposa le journal sur une table disponible, dans le but de retourner à sa tâche initiale. Cependant, comme le journal se déployait, un titre attira son regard et il s'enfonça dans un fauteuil pour dévorer immédiatement les nouvelles.

_**La Marque des Ténèbres Apparue sur la Place du Marché Sorcier: Sirius Black Soupçonné**  
_

Par Helena Jackson, envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier

_Depuis bientôt quatorze ans, le monde sorcier est délivré de la terreur collective d'un mage noir si puissant que beaucoup sont toujours incapables de prononcer son nom. Vous-Savez-Qui et ses adeptes, connus sous le nom de Mangemorts, ont par le passé commis d'indicibles atrocités dont les moindres étaient le meurtre et la torture, mais la paix est revenue dans la communauté depuis la nuit où Harry Potter est devenu le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu._

_Cependant, cette paix relative a été rompue par deux fois au cours des deux dernières années. Le premier événement troublant a naturellement été l'évasion d'Azkaban du bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Sirius Black. Plus récemment, la mort de l'élève de Poudlard Cedric Diggory a été attribuée par plusieurs sorciers et sorcières de premier plan, dont l'excentrique directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, aux Mangemorts et à leur chef. La majorité des représentants du Ministère, tout comme les membres de la population, ont accepté à contrecœur cette explication de la mort tragique du Préfet de Poufsouffle. La controverse s'est maintenant intensifiée. Aux environs de trois heures du matin, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue au-dessus de la maison de Peter et Gina Malley, tous deux vétérans de la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Les corps des victimes ont été retrouvés dans la maison moins d'une heure plus tard. Les Malley…_

Remus sauta les paragraphes consacrés au récit de la vie des Malley dans sa hâte de voir où figurait Sirius dans l'équation.

_Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, a lui-même déclaré que Sirius Black était l'auteur de ces meurtres macabres._

"_Nous continuons de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour capturer Black", a-t-il déclaré hier dans un communiqué officiel._

"_Nos possibilités dans ce domaine ont à l'évidence été diminuées depuis que nous ne pouvons plus sortir les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Quand Black se cachait, il était particulièrement difficile à pister. Maintenant qu'il se montre à nouveau au grand jour, les choses pourraient s'accélérer. Je vous en prie, gardez à l'esprit que cette tragédie est l'œuvre d'un seul homme et ne paniquez pas_."

Remus jeta le journal à terre avec colère. Son inquiétude pour Sirius l'emportait sur son dégoût de l'attitude de Fudge. Dumbledore lui-même lui avait envoyé la semaine précédente un hibou dans lequel il lui demandait de guetter les signes de son vieil ami. Si le travail que tous deux allaient effectuer pour leur ancien directeur ne réjouissait guère Remus, il était fort impatient de revoir Patmol. La pensée de Sirius ne l'avait guère quitté depuis leur rencontre dans l'infâme cabane hurlante environ un an plus tôt. Réaliser que Sirius était innocent des crimes pour lesquels on l'avait emprisonné avait été un choc immense et non dépourvu de plaisir. Cependant, sa seule répercussion sur la vie quotidienne de Remus avait été le développement de sa peur permanente que Sirius soit repris, exécuté ou livré au Baiser d'un Détraqueur.

Il semblait que la traque de Sirius se soit encore intensifiée. Cette fois, cependant, les accusations lancées contre lui auraient d'autres conséquences que la souffrance de ceux qui tenaient à lui. Si Fudge et les membres du Ministère qui le suivaient parvenaient à convaincre la communauté sorcière que Voldemort n'était pas de retour, ils feraient gagner à celui-ci beaucoup plus de temps pour accroître son pouvoir.

Il soupira. Indécis quant à ce qu'il allait faire, il commença à ranger le salon sans but particulier, n'employant pas la magie afin de faire durer cette tâche mécanique.

"Remus."

La voix en provenance du feu de cheminée attira son attention.

"Directeur." Il se déplaça jusqu'à la source de la voix et s'agenouilla.

"Pas observé d'étoiles récemment ?"

"Quoi ?" Albus Dumbledore fixa simplement son ancien élève jusqu'à ce que la compréhension le pénètre et, malgré lui, Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai été attentif depuis ma dernière discussion avec vous, mais je n'ai rien vu."

"Rien ? L'étoile dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois est exceptionnellement brillante."

"Autant qu'une étoile puisse l'être, mais je n'ai pu l'apercevoir. Le temps a été nuageux. Assez pour être un motif d'inquiétude."

"C'est amusant que vous disiez cela. Je lisais la rubrique météo de la Gazette et j'en arrivais à une conclusion similaire."

"Je crois que c'en est venu à affecter la communauté entière, et non simplement ceux d'entre nous qui aiment regarder les étoiles."

"Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. Le moment est venu de contrôler ce problème par tous les moyens qui s'imposeront."

"Le temps est quelque chose d'assez difficile à contrôler, Directeur," dit Remus avec un rire forcé.

"Beaucoup de choses sont difficiles. Elles ont la mauvaise habitude d'être celles qui doivent être faites."

"Compris."

"Gardez un œil sur le ciel. Prévenez-moi si les choses changent."

"Bien sûr."

"Et assurez-vous d'informer toutes les parties concernées de nos nouvelles priorités."

"Il serait difficile d'oublier de le faire."

"J'imagine. Veillez à ce que lesdites parties demeurent discrètes pour l'instant."

Remus grimaça théâtralement. "Ne pourrais-je pas juste tenter de changer la météo ?"

Le rire de Dumbledore fut interrompu par un craquement aigu alors que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, violait les barrières protectrices recouvrant la porte d'entrée du cottage qui était l'actuelle demeure de Remus. Celui-ci se leva précautionneusement, sa baguette en main, le cœur battant d'un pressentiment plutôt que de peur. Il était absolument sûr de savoir qui, ou quoi, avait tenté d'entrer chez lui sans invitation.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le périmètre prouva qu'il avait raison.

"Oui", lança-t-il à la tête qui se détachait dans la cheminée.

La tête sourit. "Bien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser- " sa voix s'interrompit assez brusquement, mais Remus le remarqua à peine.

"Finite incantatem". Hâtivement, il désactiva les barrières et franchit le seuil pour s'agenouiller devant un gros chien noir gémissant de douleur. Le chien le regarda avec des yeux peinés.

"Tu préfèrerais que je n'aie pas de barrières ?"

Le chien ne répondit pas, ce qui aurait été un comportement normal pour un chien standard mais assez étrange pour celui-ci.

"Sirius ?" murmura-t-il, la faiblesse du ton n'atténuant en rien la profonde inquiétude qui envahissait sa voix. "Viens."

Le chien gémit sourdement.

"Est-ce que je dois te porter ?" Dans le passé, il avait parfois eu des difficultés à discerner jusqu'à quel point Sirius avait vraiment des problèmes, et dans quelle mesure il voulait se donner en spectacle. Une situation donnée pouvait encore se compliquer considérant que, parfois, Sirius ayant d'énormes ennuis prétendrait que tout allait bien. Ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas.

Le chien noir sauta faiblement sur ses pattes, dépensant juste l'énergie suffisante pour gratifier Remus d'un reniflement méprisant.

"Très bien", répondit-il avec un rire soulagé. "Tu me sermonneras plus tard."

Il laissa la porte ouverte pour l'animal hirsute et tira prestement les rideaux dans toute la pièce. Une telle précaution était à l'évidence inutile mais, au vu des circonstances, un excès de prudence était très bienvenu. De plus, Remus s'était toujours considéré comme la voix de la logique quand il fréquentait ses amis à Poudlard, et n'avait aucune raison d'abandonner ce rôle maintenant.

Le chien s'était écroulé sur un tapis noir miteux quand Remus revint vers lui.

"C'est bon."

Ses yeux se soudèrent aux yeux bleus pâles du chien, et il maintint son regard quand les yeux s'obscurcirent et devinrent humains.

Sirius se releva lentement du tapis sur lequel il se trouvait comme la transformation s'achevait. Ses yeux humains étaient fatigués et cernés, et il était terriblement maigre et sale. Ses mouvements étaient raides quand il se redressa, mais il réussit malgré tout à sourire.

"Salut, Lunard," fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Remus sentit son estomac chavirer, et ses propres genoux faiblir. Sirius avait employé par écrit son vieux surnom dans les parchemins délivrés par d'étranges sortes d'oiseaux durant l'année écoulée, mais le mot à l'oral, prononcé par cette voix particulière, était assez déstabilisant.

"Lunard ? Tout va bien ?"

Remus s'arracha à sa rêverie. Sirius n'était pas censé être celui qui posait cette question. "Bien sûr-"

"Tu as la couleur du mur."

"Ce n'est guère différent de la normale."

"Suffisamment différent-"

"C'est juste surprenant de te voir," interrompit doucement Remus, s'approchant de Sirius comme pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais celui-ci recula.

"Je pensais que Dumbledore t'aurait prévenu."

"Oh, je savais que tu allais venir," assura précipitamment Remus. "C'est juste surprenant de te voir de toute façon. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Assieds-toi avant de tomber par terre."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non. Il y des saletés d'Ecosse, de Londres et d'un peu partout sur ma robe. Cette chaise ne serait plus jamais la même."

Il s'éloigna à nouveau de la main que Remus lui tendait mais Remus, faisant cette fois bon usage de ses réflexes de loup-garou, attrapa tout de même son ami.

"Si je m'assois, je risque de m'endormir."

Sirius appuya son poids trop léger contre Remus, résistant à sa prise dans un mouvement rappelant de nombreuses batailles livrées sous leurs autres formes respectives. Ce souvenir réchauffa Sirius, et son sourire devint moins nerveux et plus lumineux.

"Tu n'aurais pas la joie de me parler."

Au mot de "joie" employé par Sirius, l'expression des deux hommes s'assombrit. La tâche qui les attendait n'avait rien à voir avec la joie.

"Reste éveillé le temps de manger quelque chose," dit Remus, éludant encore l'horreur qui avait permis aux deux amis de se revoir. "Tu dormiras mieux ainsi."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un gros problème."

"Bon, eh bien tu vas manger ou je t'enfourne quelque chose dans la gorge."

Ces mots étaient naturellement prononcés avec une grande affection.

"Des préférences ?"

"Rien qui contienne des rats."

"J'étais à court de rats, de toute façon," lança Remus par-dessus son épaule.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius terminait son repas délicieusement dénué de rats. Il avait d'abord tenté de ne pas manger en affamé qu'il était, mais il avait abandonné après quelques bouchées et dévoré la nourriture. Presque immédiatement, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

"Viens." Remus le tira par le bras. "Au lit."

"Il faut qu'on parle," marmonna Sirius ensommeillé. "Il y avait une potion de sommeil là-dedans ?"

Remus répondit par une grimace. "Même toi, tu n'es pas capable de préparer une potion. Je t'informe que s'il se trouve un seul chaudron dans cette maison, il est par terre à la cave sous une très honnête couche de poussière."

"Sans doute vrai. Ecoute, à propos de Voldemort-"

"Je sais. On pourra s'occuper de ça quand tu seras lucide."

"Je suis lucide. Nous devons commencer maintenant."

"Tu pourras m'en parler dans ton sommeil, dans ce cas."

"Je ne parle PAS dans mon sommeil."

Remus haussa un sourcil.

"C'est James et toi qui avez inventé ça ! Je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit dans mon sommeil."

Remus leva les mains en une ironique reddition. "J'en suis certain."

"Bien."

"Tu n'as sûrement jamais rien dit à propos de Laurel Windsor."

"Remus !"

Son exclamation s'interrompit alors qu'on lui faisait franchir une porte puis entrer dans une chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

"TU es en train d'aller dormir."

"Tu es affreusement autoritaire."

"Tu pourrais contrer mon autorité plus efficacement si tu étais moins fatigué."

"Je ne suis pas fatigué."

Issue du désir de ne pas forcer son ami à prendre soin de lui, la rengaine de Sirius était devenue un jeu amusant, celui du caprice entêté d'un enfant qui ne veut pas avoir tort.

"N'est-ce pas là un lit agréable ?" Remus changea de sujet. "Confortable… draps frais… coussin moelleux…"

"C'est pas drôle."

"Ce n'était pas censé l'être."

"D'accord."

"D'accord ?"

"Tu as… raison."

Remus ricana. "Tu es si bon de le reconnaître."

Retirant ses chaussures, mais sans se préoccuper d'enlever sa robe, Sirius s'écroula sur le lit. Remus ne savait pas s'il s'était instantanément endormi ou s'il faisait semblant, quand les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

"Attends."

Il se mit en position assise sans la moindre difficulté apparente.

"Patmol. Allonge-toi."

"NON !" Ses yeux étincelaient de désespoir. "Harry."

"Quoi, Harry ?"

"Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de hibou depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je me déplaçais si vite, mais il a l'habitude que je lui écrive quasiment tous les jours. Il sait ce que je suis en train de faire, et il est probablement terrifié en plus d'être malheureux dans cette maudite ville de Moldus-"

"Je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Je vais le faire tout de suite. Je lui dirai que tu es là et que tu lui écriras dès qu'il aura renvoyé sa réponse."

"Ok."

Les yeux de Sirius se fermèrent, et il s'allongea encore une fois sur le lit. Remus le regarda tristement pendant un moment avant de retourner à son bureau et aux rouleaux de parchemin dont l'avait tiré le hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier plus d'une heure auparavant. Prenant un rouleau vierge, il composa rapidement un message pour son ancien élève.

_Harry,_

_Ton parrain est arrivé chez moi ce matin. Il t'écrira lui-même quand ce hibou reviendra. Nous espérons tous deux que tu vas aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances._

_Je ne t'écris pas plus longuement car, plus vite ce message arrivera, mieux ça vaudra pour ta tranquillité d'esprit et la nôtre._

_Remus Lupin_

A son sifflet, un hibou gris d'allure assez commune émergea des arbres qui entouraient la maison. Avant son année d'enseignement à Poudlard, Remus avait fait en sorte de demeurer un peu à l'écart de la communauté sorcière. Cette attitude quelque peu antisociale rendait son secret plus facile à garder. Cependant, les contacts qu'il avait renoués lorsqu'il enseignait à Harry Potter -entre autres enfants de ses anciens camarades de classe- rendaient impensable l'idée de se cacher ici, dans ce coin de campagne, sans un hibou.

En soupirant, il tenta de s'obliger à se remettre au travail.

OoO

Sirius enfouit plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller agréablement parfumé. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il n'avait pas faim, mal nulle part (il était sûr que le lit dans lequel il se trouvait possédait quelque pouvoir de guérison). Peut-être avait-il finalement perdu la tête, et prenait-il le sol d'une caverne pour un confortable matelas. Ou bien avait-il finalement rencontré un puissant sorcier ou un animal sauvage et c'était son corps qui l'avait quitté. Si le ciel procurait ce degré de confort, il était loin d'être déçu.

Peu à peu, des pensées cohérentes lui revenaient.

Il l'avait fait.

Il était avec Remus.

Malgré lui, un grognement lui échappa. Il s'était introduit dans la maison d'un ami qu'il n'avait revu qu'une seule fois pendant les quatorze années précédentes et commencé à blaguer avec lui comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Cela avait été une réaction nerveuse, et Remus avait joué le jeu –peut-être même était-ce lui qui l'avait initié- mais, maintenant qu'une plus grande part de leur conversation lui revenait, Sirius s'inquiétait de savoir s'il avait pu dire quelque chose d'offensant. Il avait évoqué le fait de manger des rats, ce qui n'avait sans doute pas vexé Remus il avait accusé Remus de lui donner une potion de sommeil et il l'avait qualifié d'autoritaire. Remus lui avait dit pire, non ?

Il était certainement nerveux lui aussi; sans cela, il n'aurait pas pâli à ce point en voyant Sirius. Avait-il l'air si mal en point ?

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, qui répondit par un cri.

Il était réellement possible qu'il AIT l'air si mal en point.

Un message rédigé à la hâte d'une écriture familière était déposé sur le bureau placé sous le miroir et l'informait que Remus était dehors en train de pourchasser un strangulot qui avait envahi un bassin de natation appartenant à une ferme voisine. Le message lui recommandait ensuite de faire comme chez lui. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le mot avait été déposé là à son intention, mais il se doucha aussi rapidement que possible compte tenu de la somme considérable d'efforts qu'il lui fallut déployer pour redevenir propre.

"Beaucoup mieux," fit le miroir d'une voix soulagée quand il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

"Merci," lui répondit-il.

"Vous êtes toujours trop maigre."

Il décida qu'il serait grossier de dire au miroir de son ami de la fermer.

"Je vais m'occuper de ça." Tout d'abord, il s'occupa cependant de nettoyer la chambre et ses vêtements du mieux qu'il put.

Ce devoir accompli, il fit le tour du petit cottage, s'arrêtant avec intérêt en passant devant le bureau de Remus. Lunard avait manifestement déjà commencé le travail qu'ils devaient effectuer ensemble sous peu. Cela consistait surtout à contacter discrètement les anciens alliés et à sonder les sorciers et sorcières de la jeune génération pour déterminer qui était dans quel camp.

"Une longue route nous attend." La voix de Remus interrompit ses réflexions.

Sirius fit brusquement volte-face. "Comment… ?"

"J'évite de piétiner les barrières. Et il y a de nombreux sorts de silence dans ce périmètre, pour des raisons évidentes." Sirius hocha la tête.

"Tu as l'air en meilleure forme."

"Je me sens mieux."

Les blancs dans la conversation commençaient à devenir gênants.

"Merci."

"De rien."

Comme le silence menaçait de s'éterniser, Remus hasarda, "J'ai envoyé ta lettre à Harry dès que tu t'es endormi."

"Ca fait combien de temps ?"

"Environ quatorze heures. S'il renvoie un hibou, il arrivera sans doute demain matin en même temps que la Gazette."

"Ont-il sorti un numéro extraordinaire ces derniers jours ?" Remus retint mal un tressaillement.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius avec méfiance.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, dans un sens," dit prudemment Remus.

"De bonnes nouvelles pourraient m'être utiles."

"Prouver ton innocence est devenu quelque chose comme une haute priorité."

"Ca a toujours été une priorité pour moi."

"Pour moi aussi. Mais ça devient une priorité pour la cause de la magie blanche."

"La plupart des tenants de la magie blanche ne se doutent pas que je suis innocent."

"Non. Il semble que cela finisse par les mettre en danger."

"Envisages-tu de cesser de tourner autour du pot rapidement ?"

"Cornelius Fudge, dans son infinie sagesse," les deux amis échangèrent une moue, "t'a rendu responsable de deux meurtres et d'une apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il veut empêcher les gens de paniquer et de penser que Voldemort est réellement de retour."

Sirius proféra un juron plutôt créatif. Ses longues années à Azkaban lui étaient d'un grand secours dans ce genre de situation.

"Ca rejoint ma pensée," admit Remus. "Mais j'ai eu un échange avec le professeur Dumbledore juste avant ton arrivée et il a suggéré que nous nous contentions d'établir le fait que tu n'étais pas responsable. J'imagine que nous aurons à demander quelques services et à lancer quelques menaces. Si les choses en viennent au pire, nous devrions être à même de sortir un espion de l'ombre pour témoigner que Peter est vivant."

Sirius grogna. "Ca m'étonnerait."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es au courant? Tu sais qui est le plus important espion de Dumbledore ?" Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le genre d'information à divulguer à la légère, mais Remus était Remus, et il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

"Non."

Sirius résista à l'envie dévorante de ménager l'effet de sa bombe avant de la larguer. "Severus Rogue."

"QUOI ?" Ce n'était pas souvent que Remus perdait contenance, et Sirius sourit malgré lui.

"Le seul et unique."

"Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée."

"Moi non plus. A croire qu'il fait bien son boulot."

"Etait-il un Mangemort ?"

"On dirait bien-"

"Harry !"

"Quoi ?" Sirius fut un instant déconcerté par l'apparente incohérence de son ami.

"Le hibou. Il est de retour."

Remus murmura un sort et une fenêtre s'ouvrit, permettant à l'oiseau d'entrer. Un parchemin était noué à sa patte, mais c'était toujours celui que Remus avait adressé à Harry ce matin-là.

"Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce hibou ?"

"Il ne m'a jamais posé de problème," se défendit Remus. "Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais il est tout de même très malin."

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Harry ?" La voix de Sirius avait atteint un degré d'inquiétude impossible à imaginer pour qui ne l'aurait pas connu.

"Ce n'est peut-être rien." L'affirmation de Remus ne les convainquit ni l'un ni l'autre. "Son oncle et sa tante étaient peut-être sortis et il n'était pas à la maison-"

"Et ton hibou si "malin" ne l'a ni attendu, ni trouvé ?"

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au hibou. "Peut-être est-il dans un mauvais jour." Un hululement d'indignation accueillit cette hypothèse. Le hibou donna ensuite aux deux hommes sa meilleure version d'un regard exaspéré et battit des ailes jusqu'à la fenêtre, s'élançant de côté comme un autre oiseau familier arrivait.

"C'est Hedwige !" s'exclama Sirius, arrachant littéralement des airs la belle chouette dans sa hâte de récupérer la lettre.

"Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Harry."

Remus secoua la tête. "C'est celle d'Hermione. Elle emprunte parfois la chouette de Harry."

"Pourquoi t'écrit-elle ?" demanda Sirius qui, sans être distrait, demeurait curieux.

"Elle le fait depuis que j'ai cessé d'être son professeur." Remus haussa les épaules. "C'est une née-Moldue. Je pense qu'elle aime avoir un sorcier à qui parler qui ne soit ni exactement un professeur, ni l'un des parents de ses amis." Il détacha complètement la lettre et relâcha Hedwige, qui voleta pour se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre près de son propre hibou.

"Tu vas lire ça MAINTENANT ?"

"Elle PEUT savoir ce qui se passe avec Harry."

Le teint de Sirius se colora légèrement. "Désolé." Remus haussa les épaules, et Sirius se déplaça pour lire la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

"Cher professeur Lupin," commença-t-il. "J'ai besoin de votre aide. Harry a des ennuis…"

*To be continued...*


	2. Chap 2: Pendant ce temps

**INNOCENCE PERDUE ET RETROUVEE**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ici ne m'appartient^^

Les personnages et leur monde sont de JKR et l'histoire originale d'**INIGA**. Ceci est la traduction de sa très jolie fic : Innocence lost and found qui a réussi à me transporter totalement dans « son » HP même en anglais…

Sirius et Remus vont tenter d'aider Harry à traverser les temps sombres qui s'annoncent pour le monde sorcier... Y réussiront-ils malgré Harry lui-même, et malgré les risques qu'ils font courir à leur propre camp? Les chemins de l'innocence sont longs et sinueux...

L'histoire commence l'été suivant la Coupe de Feu… et elle ne fait vraiment que commencer ! Iniga a écrit une trilogie que j'espère traduire jusqu'au bout malgré son volume imposant :)

* * *

**Chap. 2 : ****Pendant ce temps…**

Le dénommé Harry Potter, quatorze ans, frissonnait sous le drap élimé qui recouvrait son lit. Ce n'était pas le froid qui en était la cause: c'était l'été et l'air était chaud; en fait, il frissonnait -peut-être même tremblait-il- au souvenir de son rêve.

_Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre._

Harry Potter, comme cela avait été maintes fois souligné, était un garçon très particulier. Non content d'être un sorcier, il était le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu alors que Lord Voldemort avait décidé de le tuer. Cependant, chaque année depuis son onzième anniversaire, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans avaient accru leur pouvoir afin de remédier à cet état de fait. Harry en avait franchement assez de cette situation.

_Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre._

La première fois où il était retourné chez son oncle et sa tante après une année passée à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, il avait commencé à souffrir de cauchemars. Il avait vu Ron, son meilleur ami, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, attaqué par des pièces de jeu d'échecs animées grandeur nature. Il avait vu son autre meilleure amie, Hermione, enserrée par les vrilles d'une plante carnivore ou empoisonnée par une fiole de liquide qu'elle avait cru être son salut.

_Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre._

Les cauchemars étaient devenus à la fois plus supportables et plus élaborés avec les années. Ils étaient plus supportables pour la simple raison qu'il y avait développé une tolérance. S'habituer aux terreurs nocturnes était à peu près comme s'habituer à voir manger son cousin Dudley. On pouvait s'y forger une immunité à condition de disposer du temps nécessaire. Ils étaient plus élaborés car chaque année, Harry et ses amis semblaient découvrir un nouveau fragment d'information susceptible de les tuer. Harry avait vu Hermione gisant pétrifiée, immobile et glacée; il avait vu Ron sur le point d'être dévoré par une espèce carnivore d'araignée nommée Acromantula; il avait vu d'énormes serpents et des journaux intimes ensorcelés conduire le corps mourant de Ginny, la soeur de Ron, dans les caves souterraines de leur école; il avait vu Ron kidnappé, la jambe brisée, par un véritable Sinistros; il avait vu Hermione trembler de terreur en chevauchant un hippogriffe volé au-dessus des tours de Poudlard; il avait vu des nuées de Détraqueurs terroriser à peu près tous ceux auxquels il tenait; et il avait vu tout cela éveillé, au cours de sa vie. Ses rêves accroissaient le sentiment que tout était hors de son contrôle et mêlaient entre eux les horribles évènements pour en former un autre qui surpassait leur totalité.

_Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre._

La dernière année s'était pernicieusement mieux déroulée que les trois autres. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été en réel danger immédiat, sauf bien sûr si l'on incluait la période où ils étaient inconscients et retenus prisonniers par une colonie d'Etres de l'eau. Cet enlèvement avait toutefois été autorisé par l'école et son directeur. Beaucoup de choses avaient été autorisées par l'école et son directeur.

_Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre. Tue l'autre._

Harry avait passé moins de temps avec Ron et Hermione pendant leur quatrième année qu'au cours des trois premières, ayant été obligé de participer à un concours connu sous le nom de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La dernière tâche du tournoi avait été transformée en dispositif élaboré destiné à amener Harry à Voldemort, afin que ce dernier achève le meurtre qu'il avait tenté pour la première fois plus de treize ans auparavant. Cependant, Cedric Diggory, un autre étudiant de Poudlard, avait été transporté avec Harry. En réalité, Harry avait insisté pour que Cedric vienne avec lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu idée à ce moment-là de ce qu'il demandait. Quand Voldemort avait vu Cedric, il avait prononcé les trois mots qui hantaient le plus Harry à présent:

Tue. L'Autre.

OoO

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été Hermione ou Ron. La pointe de culpabilité qui n'avait pas quitté Harry depuis le désastreux épilogue de sa quatrième année à Poudlard s'intensifia. Presque instantanément, il avait pensé, tout au fond de lui, qu'il était heureux que l'étudiant assassiné n'ait pas été l'un de ses proches amis. Ca n'avait même pas été l'un de ses camarades de dortoir, Neville, Seamus ou Dean; aucun de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch, Katie, Alicia ou Angelina, ou encore l'un des jumeaux; pas même un Gryffondor.

Il se savait monstrueux de ressentir du soulagement à l'idée que la dernière victime de Voldemort ait été quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, d'autant qu'il avait joué un rôle dans la mort de cette personne. Il avait assurément apprécié Cedric; il eut été difficile de ne pas le faire, mais Cedric était plus âgé de deux ans et appartenait à une autre Maison.

Toujours est-il que Cedric avait été tué pour s'être tenu auprès de Harry. Il y avait bien longtemps, la mère de Harry était morte pour avoir refusé de le quitter, elle aussi. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être, comme Hermione, en tête de sa promotion à Poudlard pour y voir une similitude. Il était presque heureux que son oncle et sa tante aient décidé qu'il avait inventé l'histoire de son puissant parrain, et qu'ils aient refusé de l'autoriser à envoyer ou recevoir du courrier par hibou cet été. Moins Ron et Hermione avaient de relations avec lui, mieux cela valait.

Il avait pourtant quasiment confié Hedwige, sa chouette bien-aimée, à Hermione. Hermione ne possédait pas de hibou, préférant un chat plutôt laid mais remarquablement intelligent nommé Pattenrond. Quel que soit l'amour qu'Hermione portait à Pattenrond, il ne pouvait cependant être utilisé pour envoyer des lettres à ses amis. Hedwige serait bien plus heureuse de passer l'été en visite chez Hermione qu'enfermée dans sa cage. Sa famille avait été bien aise de l'absence de l'oiseau, et avait scellé sa fenêtre afin qu'il ne puisse recevoir aucun courrier d'autres hiboux.

Sa chouette manquait à Harry. Elle avait été une compagne loyale depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue dans l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse, peu après son onzième anniversaire. Pendant trois longs étés, elle avait été la seule créature vivante à ne pas grimacer à la vue de Harry. Il n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant qu'il méritait peut-être ces marques de répulsion; qu'Oncle Vernon et Tante Petunia auraient peut-être rendu service au monde sorcier si leur tentative de le retenir loin de Poudlard avait réussi.

OoO

Décidant qu'il s'était suffisamment consacré à son dégoût de lui-même pour la matinée, Harry glissa silencieusement hors du lit et s'étira avant de commencer à ranger sa chambre. Elle était fermée de l'extérieur, mais Tante Petunia allait bientôt ouvrir le verrou en descendant à la cuisine. Harry serait censé la suivre rapidement et aider au ménage et à la préparation des repas. Il avait eu un sursis pour ces corvées lors des premiers étés où il était rentré de Poudlard, mais Tante Petunia avait dit à Oncle Vernon qu'elle trouvait soudainement Harry plus docile, et qu'elle souhaitait l'employer à l'aider de temps à autre cet été-là. "De temps à autre" était en fait devenu très souvent et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait l'impression que sa seule parenté vivante était presque satisfaite de lui.

"_Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer"_, avait-il entendu Tante Petunia dire à Oncle Vernon. _"Je crois qu'une partie de sa "bizarrerie" s'est évaporée. Ca se voit quand on regarde ses yeux. Avant, on aurait dit que, même s'il suivait nos instructions à la lettre, il se demandait comment les enfreindre, ou qu'il cherchait un moyen de montrer qu'il n'avait tout simplement aucun respect pour nous. Il avait toujours une remarque insolente à faire quand Dudley lui parlait. Maintenant il se tient tranquille. Il travaille comme un robot. Pas de rictus plaqué sur son visage comme s'il n'attendait que de raconter quelque histoire à notre sujet à ses misérables monstres d'amis."_

"_Pas une once de son étrangeté n'a disparu, Petunia,"_ avait grommelé Oncle Vernon. _"Regarde ces cheveux. Il doit attendre son heure. Mais j'admets que je suis heureux de n'avoir pas entendu un mot pour ce qui est de vouloir ses livres, ses parchemins, ou sa maudite baguette!"_

"_La baguette. Oh, ne prononce même pas le mot-"_

"Harry Potter." La véritable voix de Tante Petunia couvrit sa propre voix imaginaire. "Es-tu prêt à descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner?"

"Oui". La réponse monosyllabique de Harry était rauque et faible.

"Parle plus fort." Harry était assez indifférent au fait que, s'il avait parlé plus fort, sa tante l'aurait réprimandé pour être bruyant à une heure où Dudley devait encore être endormi -non qu'il eût fallu moins que l'effondrement de la maison pour réveiller Dudley.

"Oui." Harry dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour rendre sa réponse audible. Il était maintenant fatigué en permanence, sans savoir pourquoi.

"Bien." Le verrou joua, et Harry se leva, tanguant légèrement sur ses pieds. Cependant, sa vue s'éclaircit avant que sa tante ait fini de piailler sur le pitoyable état de son lit, fait de rebuts ayant appartenu à Dudley et déjà dans un triste état la première fois que Harry les avait vus. Il n'avait même pas pu dormir assez longtemps pour y transpirer ces derniers temps.

Petunia se tourna sèchement vers son neveu. "Eh bien, sors de là. Saucisses. Trois. Juste un petit quelque chose pour accompagner le pamplemousse." Harry hocha la tête. Il éprouvait une étrange sensation de libération. Il savait qu'il fut un temps où il aurait remarqué, d'un point de vue physique sinon moral, que tout le monde dans la maison excepté lui-même aurait une saucisse pour accompagner son quartier de pamplemousse.

OoO

Certains matins, quand il travaillait ainsi, Harry jouait à être un elfe de maison. Il savait qu'il était trop vieux pour "jouer à être" mais, comme personne ne voulait ni n'attendait vraiment de lui qu'il existe dans le vrai monde, il ne voyait pas quel mal cela pourrait faire de se transformer intérieurement.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, le jeu était sans saveur. Il ne pouvait rien trouver à faire avec ses pensées pendant qu'il coupait le pamplemousse en tranches, l'adoucissait avec du sirop d'érable, surmontait les quartiers d'une cerise et les passait au gril. Il laissa sa propre part telle quelle. Tante Petunia ne lui avait jamais expressément dit de le faire, mais il imaginait que c'était ainsi qu'elle l'entendait. Ca lui était égal. Ca avait un goût de sciure de toute façon.

Les saucisses crépitèrent à la perfection, et il les glissa sur les assiettes juste au moment où ses énormes oncle et cousin descendaient pesamment l'escalier pour se mettre à table. Silencieusement, Harry rejoint lui aussi sa chaise, attentif à garder la tête basse et la bouche cousue. Même Sirius lui avait dit de le faire, bien qu'il n'ait parlé que du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sirius était une autre personne à avoir été affectée par ses relations avec Harry. Sirius avait été en sécurité et bien portant dans quelque pays lointain, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne l'entrée de Harry dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors, se sentant responsable vis-à-vis de feu les parents de Harry, il était allé moisir et mourir de faim dans une grotte près de Poudlard.

"A quelle heure Marge arrive-t-elle?" demanda Tante Petunia dès qu'elle croisa le regard d'Oncle Vernon.

"Dix heures," répondit Oncle Vernon de derrière ses moustaches. "Et TOI," ajouta-t-il, pointant un doigt vers Harry. "Sais-tu ce que ça signifie?"

Harry présumait que son oncle allait le lui dire.

"Réponds-moi, garçon!"

"Je serai silencieux et resterai tranquille." Cela avait toujours semblé une bonne réponse, même si elle était souvent accueillie par de bruyants rires. Les "bonnes réponses," même celles qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, semblaient parfois échapper à Harry à présent.

"Exactement. Tu parleras quand on t'adressera la parole. Et il n'y aura pas d'incident comme la dernière fois, ou tu te retrouveras dans l'orphelinat où tu devrais être depuis des années."

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait souvent pensé qu'il aimerait vivre dans un orphelinat, mais il savait que la menace d'Oncle Vernon était vaine, bien que son oncle l'ignorât. Vers la fin de sa précédente année scolaire, après en avoir terminé avec ses derniers examens, il s'était retrouvé en train de lire un curieux livre traitant de barrières protectrices. En réalité, il était tombé sur le livre parce que celui-ci avait été déclassé dans le rayon Quidditch, mais il s'était révélé très intéressant. Des chapitres entiers étaient dévolus au pouvoir des liens biologiques et il avait réalisé que le directeur Dumbledore avait vraiment une raison de ne pas l'autoriser à déménager définitivement chez les Weasley. Il était plus à l'abri ici que n'importe où ailleurs, et emportait avec lui une certaine dose de protection chaque fois qu'il repartait. Le Ministère de la Magie devrait jeter les plus puissants sorts d'empreintes jamais conçus entre lui et les Dursley pour qu'ils puissent envoyer Harry dans un orphelinat.

"Garçon?"

"Je parlerai quand on m'adressera la parole, et il n'y aura pas d'incident comme la dernière fois," repéta Harry mécaniquement.

"Bien." Oncle Vernon se leva, ayant protégé son pamplemousse et sa saucisse d'une rafle de Dudley, et donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de Harry. Le front de celui-ci entra en collision avec la table, mais il se rassit en silence.

"Attention!" fit sèchement Petunia. "Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu renverses tout et que tu laisses des traces sur la table!" L'espace d'un instant fou, Harry crut qu'elle avait réprimandé son mari, mais il se souvint alors qu'il était plutôt supposé résister, ou esquiver ce genre de coups; et que le fait qu'il se permette d'être sonné pouvait certainement être considéré comme une sorte de dérangement. Toutefois, Petunia se tourna alors vers son mari. "Ne laisse pas de marques sur lui. Si quelqu'un vient à voir des bleus sur son visage, les gens vont jaser."

"Nous dirons qu'ils les a eus en se bagarrant avec Dudley."

"Nous ne voulons pas avoir à dire quoi que ce soit!" La voix de Tante Petunia se fit perçante. Son plus grand plaisir était de médire sur ses voisins, et sa plus grande crainte qu'ils médisent sur son compte.

"Ils ne diront rien. Je ramènerai Marge en rentrant pour déjeuner."

"Nous serons prêts. N'est-ce pas, Dudlinouchet?"

Dudley grogna et hocha la tête, puis se dandina jusqu'au salon pour regarder la télévision. Harry, quant à lui, accomplit méthodiquement une matinée de travail. L'inévitable arrivée de la tante Marge ne fut pas différente de ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Dudley fut loué et Harry insulté.

"J'ose le dire, Vernon," dit la Tante Marge après plusieurs heures de conversation, "Il s'est réellement amélioré. Il sera toujours décharné et un peu éteint, mais il a perdu cette lueur dans le regard. Il n'est plus renfrogné ni rebelle comme avant. Tu reçois beaucoup de corrections à ton école?"

"Quelques-unes. Moins qu'avant," répondit Harry automatiquement.

"La force extrême marche donc." Tante Petunia hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. "Est-il finalement en train de devenir utile?"

"Utile est quelque chose qu'il ne sera jamais!" rugit Oncle Vernon avant que sa femme n'ait pu répondre. "Il sera toujours un parasite!"

"Evidemment, mais vous vous devez de faire de votre mieux," répondit la Tante Marge sur ce qu'elle semblait estimer un ton conciliant. "Même les défaillances peuvent parfois rendre service."

"A quoi penses-tu donc?"

"Je viens juste de me rappeler que je n'ai pas acheté assez de friandises pour toute la période de mon séjour ici. Impossible de laisser les pauvres chiens souffrir à cause de mes erreurs." La Tante Marge avait emmené deux chiens avec elle à l'occasion de sa visite et, au soulagement de Petunia, ils ne se tenaient pas pour l'heure dans la cuisine mais sous le porche de l'entrée.

"Nous allons tout de suite sortir en acheter," dit rapidement Oncle Vernon, se levant en hâte de sa chaise comme s'il était impatient de quitter sa propre soeur.

"Non! Non, Vernon, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas laisser l'avorton s'en charger. Je n'aurai à lui faire confiance que pour quelques pièces de monnaie, et il peut marcher jusqu'au magasin à quelques rues d'ici sans problème. Et s'il SE DEBROUILLE pour passer sous une voiture, eh bien, tels parents, tel fils!" Des éclats de rire fusèrent dans la pièce. La Tante Marge croyait que les parents de Harry étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait lui faire confiance pour quelque chose d'aussi important que les friandises de tes chiens," plaça Tante Petunia, mais la Tante Marge écarta l'objection d'un revers de main.

"C'est une tâche impossible à saboter. Et les choses seront tellement plus agréables sans avoir à le surveiller pendant quelques minutes." Sa déclaration ne souffrait aucun argument, et les tuteurs de Harry furent obligés d'accepter le projet.

OoO

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était devant la porte, clignant des yeux sous l'éclatant soleil et serrant dans sa main de strictes consignes et trois pièces de monnaie moldue de deux pound chacune. Jamais auparavant il n'avait tenu autant d'argent moldu à la fois. Il rejoignit le trottoir d'un pas hébété. Alors qu'il avait accompli nombre de travaux de jardinage les étés précédents, cela n'avait pas jusqu'ici fait partie de ses tâches dévolues cette année, et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas senti le soleil sur sa peau depuis longtemps. Il se souvint qu'il aimait cette sensation. Ca lui rappelait son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ou ses explorations avec Ron et Hermione à travers le domaine de Poudlard ou à Pré-au-Lard.

Cette marche n'était pas terriblement longue, mais il décida de l'effectuer le plus lentement qu'il le pourrait, puisque le soleil chassait une partie du brouillard qui avait récemment envahi son esprit à l'état d'éveil. La nuit, dans son lit, il était parfaitement capable de penser à son école et aux dangers qu'elle courait, en partie à cause de lui; mais pendant la journée, quand il travaillait, il était capable d'oublier les meilleurs moments de sa vie, d'oublier de penser complètement. Ce système l'avait bien aidé à ne pas être trop nostalgique de l'école à cause de Ron et d'Hermione, du Quidditch, de ses cours, de son dortoir circulaire, de son lit aux tentures rouges, de la salle commune aux larges fauteuils, des blagues des jumeaux Weasley, du sourire de Ginny, de la cabane de Hagrid, des magasins de Pré-au-Lard, des elfes de maisons aux gros yeux, du petit Colin Crivey avec son appareil photo, de la vue nocturne depuis la tour d'Astronomie, du beau visage de Cho même si Cho était allée au bal de Noël avec Cedric –_bon sang!_

Aucune de ces choses ne pouvait plus manquer à Cedric, bien qu'il eût pu les apprécier si Harry n'avait pas _insisté_ pour qu'ils prennent ensemble la coupe de la victoire. Harry savait qu'il avait eu une raison de se laisser dériver vers le sommeil éveillé dans lequel il avait passé la première partie de son été.

Son pas s'accélérait à mesure qu'augmentait son anxiété. Il vola littéralement au magasin et récupéra les "Vita-Dragées Jolitoutou" commandées. La dame derrière le comptoir le gratifia d'un regard inquiet. "Tu te sens bien, mon petit?"

"Très bien," souffla Harry, surpris par le regard amical et direct.

"Tu es tout rouge. As-tu été malade –oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète."

"Pas de problème." Harry n'aurait pas voulu donner libre cours à ses sentiments face à cette étrangère même si elle avait pu comprendre ses problèmes, aussi prit-il congé, tentant de paraître aussi bien portant et satisfait que possible.

"Attends," l'appela-t-elle. "Ta monnaie."

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il devait y en avoir."

"Nous avons du surplus. Soldes impromptues." Le regard humide de ses yeux alors qu'elle suivait ses mouvements incita Harry à se demander si elle disait la vérité, mais il n'était guère désireux d'en avoir le coeur net quand il accepta quatre-vingt-dix pence en remerciant la vendeuse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec quatre-vingt-dix pence. Sans doute pourrait-il s'acheter de quoi grignoter avec, mais, alors que l'été précédent -le premier du régime de Dudley- avait été un exercice de famine constante, il ne semblait plus jamais vouloir manger. La seule idée de nourriture lui retournait parfois l'estomac. Il y avait aussi la possibilité d'acheter un jouet moldu ou une babiole que Ron trouverait fascinante, mais Ron devenait chaque année plus sensible à la comparaison entre la petite fortune de Harry, seulement valable dans le monde sorcier, et son propre manque d'argent. Il avisa une cabine téléphonique, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de joindre un téléphone auquel Ron put avoir accès et, de plus, il avait déjà décidé que Ron gagnerait à ce que tous deux prennent quelque distance –ou davantage. C'était aussi vrai pour Hermione, bien que le bureau de ses parents se trouvât sans doute dans l'annuaire tranquillement perché derrière la vitre.

Les pence pouvaient toujours être rendus à la Tante Marge, mais quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire la rendrait soupçonneuse. Harry supposait qu'il ferait mieux de les garder pour le cas où il se retrouverait perdu ou coincé dans le monde moldu.

OoO

En allant au magasin, il n'avait pas remarqué le nombre de cabines téléphoniques disposées le long du chemin. Certaines étaient même situées en retrait de la rue et ne pouvaient être remarquées par quelqu'un tournant vers l'une des rues résidentielles où sortant de celles-ci, comme, par exemple, Privet Drive.

Sa volonté l'abandonna un demi pas après la dernière cabine. Sa décision prise, il tourna les talons et s'enferma avec délice dans la petite cellule. Il se plaça de manière à pouvoir observer toutes les allées et venues alentour, bien qu'il ne passât pas grand monde. Les sorciers étaient loin de tout savoir au sujet des Moldus et de la façon dont ils vivaient –Ron en était une preuve suffisante. Personne ne se rendrait compte qu'Hermione et lui communiquaient s'ils n'utilisaient aucune magie. Le sang afflua à ses oreilles et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il compulsait l'annuaire, à la recherche d'un cabinet hébergeant deux dentistes répondant au nom de Granger.

Il savait qu'Hermione passait son été à jouer les réceptionnistes. Elle avait été assez contrariée que ses parents la jugent trop jeune pour passer l'été à l'étranger avec son petit ami, Victor Krum, mais avait finalement accepté d'effectuer ce travail temporaire et d'apprendre les responsabilités. Même si Harry avait approuvé les parents d'Hermione sur le fait que passer l'été en Europe, avec son petit ami plus âgé et célèbre, n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il eut jamais entendue (ce dont il avait sagement évité de faire part à son amie), il pensait également qu'Hermione était loin d'avoir besoin d'apprendre les responsabilités.

Une partie de lui-même espérait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le numéro qu'il cherchait. En plus de ne pas vouloir encourager Voldemort et ses sbires à attaquer Hermione, il était pour ainsi dire légèrement nerveux à l'idée de lui téléphoner. Il n'avait jamais réellement téléphoné à un ami de sa vie. Enfant, il n'avait pas eu d'amis et une claire interdiction de toucher au téléphone; et maintenant qu'il avait des amis sorciers, il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser de téléphones. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire?

Trouver le numéro s'avéra d'une navrante facilité, et il le composa avant d'avoir encore pu changer d'avis. Changer d'avis maintenant lui aurait donné la désagréable impression de se dégonfler, et il ne voulait pas être indigne de la Maison de Godric Gryffondor en plus d'être un danger pour toute l'école.

Une sonnerie résonna, puis une autre. Alors, il entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où l'informer, d'un ton professionnel un peu morne, qu'il était en relation avec Granger et Granger, dentistes associés.

Paniquant soudain, il ne put rien trouver de mieux à dire que "Acceptez-vous les nouveaux patients?"

"Eh bien, oui. Au vu de notre planning de l'été, il sera peut-être difficile de vous caser rapidement. Nous contactez-vous en tant qu'entreprise ou en tant que particulier?"

"Famille de particuliers."

"Sorciers ou Moldus?"

"Quoi?"

"Pas très convaincant, le "quoi"."

"Désolé. J'ai du faire un mauvais numéro-"

"Raccroche et je raconte tout à Hedwige, Harry."

Harry laissa instantanément tomber son jeu. "Est-ce qu'Hedwige va bien ? Et comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?"

"Hedwige est installée en toute quiétude dans l'arbre du jardin derrière ma maison -en tout cas elle l'était quand je suis partie ce matin. Et pour ce qui est de savoir que c'était toi, n'aurais-tu pas été vexé que je ne te reconnaisse pas ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement dit qui tu étais ?"

"Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de t'appeler au travail."

"C'est une très bonne idée, puisque c'est toi. Comment as-tu accédé à un téléphone ?"

"La sœur de mon oncle Vernon-"

"Celle que tu as gonflée ?" interrompit Hermione.

"C'est la seule. Merlin merci. En tout cas, elle a décidé que je m'étais amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vu et elle a forcé mon oncle et ma tante à m'envoyer acheter des sucreries pour ses chiens." Il fronça le nez. "Vita-Dragées Jolitoutou."

"Elle a donc fini par servir à quelque chose."

"C'est ce qu'elle a dit à mon sujet."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit que je n'avais plus l'air aussi roublard qu'avant. Que j'avais les yeux plus éteints, et que je ne passais plus mon temps à nourrir des pensées démoniaques."

"C'est vrai ? C'est du cinéma? Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui."

"Tu ne peux pas aller bien. Pas en vivant avec ces gens. A quel point ne vas-tu pas bien ? Réellement ?" L'anxiété gagnait la voix d'Hermione. Harry se demanda si elle avait un livre où consulter les causes de perte de lueur démoniaque dans les yeux ouvert sur son bureau.

"C'est comme d'habitude."

"Tu as assez à manger ? Veux-tu que je te renvoie Hedwige avec un colis ? Nous t'avons toujours envoyé de la nourriture les autres étés. Tu as faim ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim. Crois-moi."

"Tu n'as pas faim parce que tu as suffisamment à manger ou parce que tu es malade et que tu ne veux pas manger ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? La première option."

"Je ne sais pas si je te crois."

"Alors, ne me crois pas. Comment se passe ton été ?"

"Je passe la plupart de mon temps à travailler ici ou à lire. Je suis impatiente d'aller chez Ron. Tu vas venir ?"

"Je ne crois pas."

"Il ne va pas considérer ça comme une réponse."

"Il devra bien."

"Tu n'as pas envie de venir ?"

"Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt. Je veux dire, nous y sommes déjà allés."

Harry déglutit après que sa gorge se soit soudainement resserrée, mais Hermione était partie en croisade et n'en manqua rien.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, en réalité ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas venir ? Ta tante et ton oncle ne seront pas un problème."

"Ce n'est pas ça."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est Dumbledore qui refuse toujours ? Est-ce que tu as seulement parlé aux Weasley ? Non, n'est-ce pas, tu n'as pas écrit à Ron non plus."

"Tu as Hedwige."

"Il a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé Coq et qu'il était revenu sans réponse. Il est mort d'inquiétude, Harry, et moi aussi. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous parler ?"

"Je te parle en ce moment. Dans un sens, je le regrette, mais je te parle."

Hermione inspira vivement, et Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait parlé plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Il ne pouvait voir son amie, et n'était pas habitué à interpréter des bruits à travers les grésillements d'une quelconque connexion électrique, mais il soupçonnait Hermione d'être en train de pleurer. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à pleurer aux moments les plus inopinés, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait aimer ça, même s'il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à leur amitié. Il devait également procéder graduellement, afin que Ron et Hermione ne se doutent de rien et ne tentent pas quoi que ce soit de déraisonnable comme les têtes de mules de loyaux Gryffondors qu'ils étaient jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

"Tu pleures ?"

"Non." C'était un mensonge.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'appel-"

"Tu as bien fait. Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé de l'avoir fait."

"D'accord, d'accord, je ne le suis pas. J'ai été lamentable. Je voulais entendre ta voix, c'est tout. Je voulais vraiment parler à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas, je ne me sentais pas si mal en quittant Poudlard-" il s'interrompit soudain. La dernière chose qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire était d'augmenter l'inquiétude d'Hermione ou de la convaincre qu'elle devait trouver un moyen d'établir avec lui un contact plus suivi.

"Harry-"

"Il faut que j'y aille. Si je traîne plus longtemps, ils seront furieux." S'estimant incapable de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait, il raccrocha violemment et tourna les talons en direction de Privet Drive.

OoO

"Harry !" Perché sur le rebord de la chaise de la réception du bureau de ses parents, Hermione Granger jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, séchant rapidement ses joues. Personne n'avait été témoin de son accès d'émotion. Elle brancha le répondeur et se hâta en direction de la salle d'examens. Heureusement, elle trouva sa mère dans le couloir en train d'examiner une radio.

"Maman ?"

"Hermione ? Ca va?"

"Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison pour la journée ? Il n'y a personne dans la salle d'attente à part la mère de ce petit garçon."

"Oui, bien sûr." Elle posa une main sur le front de sa fille. "Tu es rouge. Est-ce que tu as pleuré ?"

"Non," mentit Hermione. "C'est juste que j'ai mal à la tête. Je peux y aller ?"

"J'ai dit oui. Laisse-moi finir ça, je ferai l'aller-retour pour te ramener."

"C'est bon. Sans standardiste, tu vas être suffisamment débordée. Je peux prendre le bus. Je l'ai déjà fait."

La dentiste hocha la tête. "D'accord. Mais passe un coup de fil dès que tu arrives pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas. Et repose-toi."

"C'est ce que je vais faire." Le trajet en bus sembla interminable et, en arrivant dans la grande et coquette maison familiale, Hermione était à nouveau secouée de sanglots hystériques. "Hedwige !" Elle espérait que la chouette était endormie, et non envolée pour une partie de chasse. Un hululement l'accueillit et le soulagement relâcha sa tension. "J'ai besoin de toi pour porter une lettre à Remus Lupin. Vite. Je crois que Harry a des ennuis." Hedwige la regarda comme si elle comprenait parfaitement. Hermione avait écrit son mot dans le bus, utilisant une page du carnet de l'agenda de son père et un vieux stylo au lieu d'encre et de parchemin, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela changerait grand-chose.

_Cher Professeur Lupin,_

_J'ai besoin de votre aide. Harry a des ennuis. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose dont le Professeur Dumbledore ou le Ministère de la Magie se préoccuperaient vraiment, aussi est-ce à vous que j'écris._

_Ce n'est pas que je pense que Vous-Savez-Qui va se faufiler par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cependant, Harry n'a pas communiqué avec Ron ni avec moi cet été. Il m'a demandé de garder Hedwige et n'a pas répondu aux lettres qui lui ont été envoyées avec d'autres hiboux. Cet après-midi, pourtant, il m'a appelée au téléphone. Il paraissait malade, et fatigué, et il a dit que sa famille était plus satisfaite de lui parce qu'il ne pensait pas, et que son regard était éteint !_

_Ce serait déjà mauvais signe avec n'importe qui, mais Harry vit avec une famille qui ne l'aime ni ne veut de lui. Ces gens l'ont enfermé dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard ! Ils ont mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre, et il revient toujours à l'école amaigri à la rentrée._

_Pouvez-vous m'aider à trouver un moyen de le voir ? Ou pouvez-vous aller le voir vous-même ? Il prétend aussi qu'il ne veut pas aller chez Ron cet été parce qu'il y est déjà allé. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète d'autre chose que de savoir qu'il est physiquement vivant doit vérifier son état._

_J'espère que je n'exagère pas les choses, mais l'expérience m'a appris qu'exagérer était difficilement possible quand il s'agissait de Harry._

_Respectueusement,_

_Hermione Granger_

OoO

Sirius Black arracha la lettre de la main de son destinataire et traversa la pièce d'un bond.

"Oui. C'est ça! Je vais le voir tout de suite !"

"Tu ne peux pas," répondit Remus aussi calmement qu'il le put.

"Couvre-moi!"

"Je ne peux pas."

"Et pourquoi donc ? Hermione connaît Harry, et elle est meilleure juge des personnes que bien des sorcières deux fois plus âgées qu'elle. Si elle dit que quelque chose ne va pas, je suis prêt à parier Buck que QUELQUE CHOSE NE VA PAS !"

"Je suis d'accord. Nous devons l'aider. Mais tu ne peux pas apparaître dans sa chambre comme ça. Il y a des sorts anti-transplanage, des barrières de protection et des sorts de désorientation dans tout le voisinage. Tu n'arriverais jamais à trouver Privet Drive. En utilisant une baguette, tu laisses une signature magique."

"Harry m'a raconté que Ron et ses frères sont déjà venus le chercher dans une voiture volante. Comment ont-ils fait ?"

"Voldemort n'avait pas encore recouvré ses pouvoirs. Les sorts de désorientation ont été conçus pour reconnaître Molly et Arthur Weasley, et la voiture était à Arthur. Elle portait sa signature. Les garçons n'ont pas à proprement parler utilisé de magie –ils n'avaient pas ensorcelé la voiture eux-mêmes- et c'est ainsi qu'ils sont passés pour des Moldus. Nous devons aussi tenir compte du fait que tu es recherché, et que la moitié du monde sorcier pense que tu as fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres l'autre nuit. Mais…"

Sirius grogna sourdement. "Mais ?"

"Mais j'ai un plan."

* * *

**_*To be continued..._***


	3. Chap 3: Opération Hermione

**INNOCENCE PERDUE ET RETROUVEE**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ici ne m'appartient^^

Les personnages et leur monde sont de JKR et l'histoire originale d'**INIGA**. Ceci est la traduction de sa très jolie fic : Innocence lost and found qui a réussi à me transporter totalement dans « son » HP même en anglais…

Sirius et Remus vont tenter d'aider Harry à traverser les temps sombres qui s'annoncent pour le monde sorcier... Y réussiront-ils malgré Harry lui-même, et malgré les risques qu'ils font courir à leur propre camp? Les chemins de l'innocence sont longs et sinueux...

L'histoire commence l'été suivant la Coupe de Feu… et elle ne fait vraiment que commencer ! Iniga a écrit une trilogie que j'espère traduire jusqu'au bout malgré son volume imposant :)

* * *

**Chap. 3 :**

**Opération Hermione**

Sirius était partagé entre l'envie d'étrangler Remus pour ses atermoiements et celle de lui sauter au cou.

Remus avait un plan, et Sirius savait que personne ne concevait un plan comme Remus. C'est l'une des raisons qui avaient fait d'eux une paire d'amis si judicieusement assortis à Poudlard : Sirius était impulsif et prompt à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, mais Remus, qui faisait du flegme un point d'honneur, était capable de transformer les idées de Sirius en stratagèmes opérationnels. James, bien sûr, était le chef, trouvant toujours le juste milieu entre Sirius et Remus quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Peter soutenait James –mais Sirius faisait aujourd'hui de son mieux pour exclure Peter de ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

"Eh bien ?"

"Tu as simplement besoin d'un guide. Quelqu'un qui ne laisse pas de signature magique, mais qui comprenne la situation et soit totalement fiable."

"Tu as l'intention de me faire jouer aux devinettes ?"

Pour toute réponse, Remus prit la lettre que Sirius tenait toujours et lui en donna un petit coup sur la tête.

"Sérieusement?"

"Sérieusement."

"C'est encore une enfant."

"Elle est déjà impliquée."

"Tu comptes expliquer ça à ses parents ?"

"Non. Je compte que tu expliques ça à ses parents pendant que je resterai ici. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre le contact avec Arabella et Mondingus en ce moment."

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais raconter?"

"Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes pour baratiner jusqu'ici."

"Remus."

"Raconte n'importe quoi. Dis que tu es l'un de ses professeurs et que tu viens la chercher pour une sortie scolaire improvisée."

"Pas si mal trouvé."

"Merci."

"Je peux dire que je suis toi ?"

"Seulement si tu ne fais rien que je ne ferais moi-même."

Malgré la tension, un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Sirius. "Je devrais pouvoir supporter ça."

"Ca n'inclut pas les choses que j'ai faites sous la contrainte quand j'étais un innocent adolescent."

"Sous la contrainte?"

"C'est ma version et je m'y tiendrai. Peux-tu transplaner avec cette baguette que tu as là ?"

"Oui."

"Très bien. Nous devons simplement attendre jusqu'au matin. Je ne pense pas que ses parents soient très favorables à l'idée que tu l'enlèves au milieu de la nuit."

Sirius s'assombrit. "Je déteste attendre."

"Moi aussi, Patmol, moi aussi."

OoO

La nuit n'était pas plus courte pour Hermione que pour son ancien professeur et l'ami de ce dernier. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre ses parents qu'elle était vraiment malade: elle était irritable, nerveuse et incapable de dormir. Hermione avait l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour Harry. Ca lui était si souvent arrivé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, au point de l'accompagner clandestinement à un duel avant même qu'ils ne soient réellement amis, parce qu'elle était sûre que ni lui, ni Ron ne connaissait le moindre sort de duel. "Lâche ta baguette et mets-lui un coup de poing dans le nez," non mais vraiment ! Cet été, cependant, les choses étaient différentes. Accepter le fait que Harry, tout comme Ron, se retrouvait souvent dans des situations dangereuses était une chose; entendre Harry reconnaître que la situation l'affectait en était une autre, et plus inquiétante.

Aussi pensa-t-elle que rien de moins qu'un miracle s'était produit le lendemain matin en entendant la voix d'un homme, jeune bien qu'il fit plus que son âge, dans l'entrée de sa maison. Son premier mouvement fut de se ruer dans la pièce en criant "Sirius !" de toutes ses forces, mais une sorte de pressentiment la retint et elle s'arrêta un moment derrière la porte.

"… et Hermione étant une étudiante si exceptionnelle, nous avons pensé faire une entorse à nos principes pour la convier à cette expérience," disait Sirius.

"Professeur Lupin," Hermione faillit interrompre son père d'un ricanement en se demandant si Sirius avait la permission de son ami pour usurper son identité "vous m'avez convaincu, mais Hermione ne se sent pas très bien. Je ne sais pas si elle sera en forme pour cela."

"En forme pour quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en effectuant son entrée à retardement. Sa mâchoire manqua alors de se décrocher: elle avait reconnu Sirius à sa voix et c'était heureux, car elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à son aspect. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec des vêtements et des cheveux propres et restait stupéfaite de constater qu'en ayant l'occasion de prendre soin de lui, il faisait son âge relativement jeune.

"Une sortie scolaire," expliqua hâtivement Sirius, visiblement incertain qu'Hermione ait entendu son nom d'emprunt. "Depuis que vous avez été mon élève il y a deux ans-"

"Oui, Professeur Lupin," coupa rapidement Hermione afin que Sirius n'ait pas davantage d'explications à donner. "Quelle que soit la sortie, je viens."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda son père. "Tu avais l'air affreusement mal hier. Tu as encore l'air fatiguée."

"Juste un peu. Et je ne peux pas manquer une expérience comme celle-ci."

"Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit," fit remarquer son père.

"Ca ne pourra qu'être passionnant. Je ne suis pour ainsi dire jamais en contact avec la magie en-dehors de l'école, puisque je ne viens pas d'une famille de sorciers. C'est une merveilleuse opportunité." Elle gratifia son père d'un petit sourire implorant qui s'élargit presque jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle vit son regard lui céder.

"Loin de moi l'idée de te refuser une occasion d'approfondir tes études. Tu peux y aller."

"Merci," dit-elle rapidement avant de se tourner vers son "professeur" et de lui demander si elle devait amener quelque chose.

"Seulement ta personne. Prépare-toi."

"Je suis prête."

"Parfait, dans ce cas." Tous deux prirent congé des parents d'Hermione, et celle-ci se retrouva tirée derrière une haie de buissons dès le coin de la rue.

OoO

"Pourquoi prétendiez-vous être le professeur Lupin ?" demanda-t-elle avant que Sirius ait pu ouvrir la bouche. "Il est au courant ? Il a reçu mon hibou ? Avez-vous parlé à Harry ? Il va bien ?" Les questions affluaient dans un flot pressant. Heureusement, Sirius, à qui on avait souvent reproché dans sa jeunesse d'être incapable de se taire, avait le répondant voulu face à la rafale de questions d'Hermione. "Je ne pensais guère avoir de chances de t'enlever sous ma propre identité, il est au courant, il a reçu la lettre et c'est pour ça que je suis là, et nous allons maintenant voir comment va Harry."

"Nous y allons ? C'est vrai ? Pourquoi moi et pas Ron ?"

"Tu as une meilleure connaissance des Moldus et, maintenant que j'y pense, la misérable famille de Harry est moins susceptible de te reconnaître que Ron. Il est déjà allé dans cette maison et je doute qu'ils aient oublié ces cheveux-là." Hermione et Sirius échangèrent un sourire. Elle avait essayé de raidir ses cheveux ce matin-là, à la moldue, avec un peigne et un sèche-cheveux, mais la chaleur estivale provoquait déjà la réapparition de sa frisure naturelle. Un peu plus tôt, elle aurait échangé ses cheveux contre ceux de Ron dans la seconde mais à présent, elle tremblait d'excitation à l'idée que sa couleur ordinaire allait lui permettre de voir Harry face à face.

"Allez-vous rester le professeur Lupin ?"

"Non. Je n'ai rien à voir avec le monde sorcier, et toi non plus."

Hermione piqua un fard. "Oh. Non, bien sûr."

"On te fera passer pour ma fille. Règle ta conduite sur la mienne. Et essaie d'être une gamine gâtée pourrie." Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait acquis une expérience suffisante des enfants gâtés pour que ce rôle de composition ne soit pas difficile. "Bien, ma chère fille, me fais-tu confiance pour transplaner avec moi ?"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. "Vous pouvez faire ça ? Faire transplaner quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"C'est déconseillé parce que dangereux mais, par chance, je suis très bon." Le sourire suffisant de Sirius eut l'effet escompté de rassurer la jeune amie de Harry, ce que voyant il poursuivit. "Je vais nous faire transplaner dans une gare. Ta mission est de trouver un itinéraire pour rejoindre la maison de Harry en utilisant les transports moldus et de nous y conduire. Le Ministère a encerclé le voisinage avec des sorts d'anti-transplanage et de désorientation qui ne t'affecteront pas, puisque tu es considérée comme Moldue pendant les vacances."

"Je peux poser encore une question ?"

"Fais vite."

"Pourquoi les Mangemorts n'engagent-ils pas un Moldu pour pénétrer dans la maison de Harry et le tuer ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Il semble que ce soit une lacune dans les défenses. La plupart des Mangemorts sont trop fanatiques pour traiter avec un Moldu. Harry n'est jamais non plus seul là-bas. Ce n'est pas un endroit très facile à infiltrer sans autorisation."

"Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy ne peut-il utiliser Drago comme vous le faites avec moi ?"

"Drago vit dans une communauté sorcière. Ses vêtements, la nourriture qu'il avale, tout est vraisemblablement rempli de magie. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle c'est toi, et non Ron, que nous voulions."

"Mais si Lucius Malefoy trouvait un Serpentard né-Moldu-"

Sirius la coupa d'un ricanement. "Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y en a ?"

"S'il y en avait ?"

"Il n'y en a pas. Tu es prête ?"

"Prête." En temps normal, Hermione aurait savouré la sensation nouvelle du transplanage. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle se secoua pour se débarrasser de cette confuse impression d'électricité, pas si différente de celle causée par les Portoloins, et se précipita hors de leur recoin désert pour trouver les piles de plans et les rangées de machines à billets. Rapide et efficace, elle concocta un parcours qui les mènerait à Privet Drive sans avoir à parcourir de distance à pied. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, et Hermione fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que Sirius n'était pas en admiration devant les infrastructures moldues ou enclin à rester bouche bée devant les choses les plus ordinaires, comme elle était sûre que Ron et sa famille l'auraient été. Elle espérait cependant ardemment que la vie serait un jour assez paisible pour lui permettre -ainsi qu'à Harry- d'emmener Ron visiter le monde moldu.

"Sirius ! Suivez-moi," rappela-t-elle pour la énième fois à son compagnon alors qu'ils louvoyaient autour du 4, Privet Drive.

"Désolé."

"On y est presque."

"Combien reste-t-il ?"

"C'est la rue juste là," montra-t-elle. "C'est sans doute le téléphone qu'il a utilisé pour m'appeler –hier ?" Tant de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre du délai écoulé. _Un Retourneur de temps naturel_, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. "C'est ici."

OoO

Hermione ressentit quelque chose comme un choc en regardant la maison. Elle semblait parfaitement inoffensive et, en fait, normale. Elle avait souvent entendu que les Dursley n'aimaient rien tant qu'être normaux, mais elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que leur maison exhume des relents d'intolérance et de méchanceté. "Est-ce que c'est son oncle ?" murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle avait déjà vu Vernon Dursley plusieurs fois, mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment détaillé.

"C'est lui," murmura Sirius, avant d'élever la voix sur un ton de conversation des plus hypocrites. "Vernon Dursley !" Il rejoint l'homme et lui attrapa le bras dans une poignée de main qui aurait pu être qualifiée d'excessivement ferme. "Je suis si heureux de pouvoir vous serrer la main."_ Vous l'arracher du bras serait tellement meilleur._ "Etes-vous le créateur de cette nouvelle gamme de perceuses ? J'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous dès que j'en ai entendu parler. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu concevoir de produit aussi parfait pour un consommateur _normal_."

"Eh bien, c'est une grosse entreprise qui les produit, mais j'ai fait ma part," gloussa l'oncle de Harry sous la flatterie, bien qu'il cherchât à identifier son interlocuteur. Sirius ravala un sourire. La pommade le mènerait n'importe où.

"Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez ma fille, Isabelle. Isabelle, voici Vernon Dursley. L'homme dont je te parlais dans la voiture l'autre jour."

"Je n'écoutais pas vraiment," marmonna Hermione d'un air boudeur, fixant le sol moins par feinte insolence que par authentique frayeur de trahir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa véritable identité. Deux choses se produisirent alors simultanément, qui lui ôtèrent de l'esprit ses performances d'actrice. D'abord, Sirius lui donna un petit coup de pied comme pour lui dire de se tenir, et ensuite, elle nota la présence d'une silhouette très familière dans la maison. "Oh," se reprit-elle, levant les yeux sur Vernon pour ne pas regarder Harry. "Les _perceuses_. Celles-ci sont vraiment fabuleuses. Le genre de choses qu'utilisent les gens _bien_."

"C'est bien cela," poursuivit ostensiblement Sirius. "Elles sont vraiment fabuleuses. Et tu as devant toi l'une des personnes qui les a conçues." Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. "Charmant jardin." Sentant les yeux de Vernon le quitter l'espace d'un instant, Sirius lança un autre petit coup de pied pour déloger la pierre qui soutenait la plus grande partie de la structure d'une plate-bande un peu surélevée. Les pierres et la terre s'effondrèrent dans un glissement de terrain miniature. "J'espère que vous comptez dire deux mots à la personne qui vous a mis ça en place."

"Oh oui," gronda Vernon, oubliant sa confusion au sujet de Sirius au profit de son omniprésente haine pour Harry. "GARCON !"

Harry émergea de la maison, l'air ni vraiment contrarié, ni vraiment ravi par sa situation présente.

"NE T'AVAIS-JE PAS DIT CE QUI ARRIVERAIT SI TU NE FAISAIS PAS CA CORRECTEMENT ?" mugit Vernon.

"Oui."

"OUI ? EH BIEN ?"

"Je pensais l'avoir fait correctement." Harry n'avait pas même jeté un regard à Sirius ou à Hermione, bien qu'Hermione se soit laissée aller à rester la bouche béante face à son ami.

"TU VAS REPARER CA ! TU VAS REPARER CA TOUT DE SUITE !" Harry hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius donna un coup de coude à sa pseudo fille. "Arrête de le fixer."

"Mais il est bi-bizarre," gémit Hermione avec une parfaite conviction.

"Prenons tes livres et rentrons à l'hôtel," lui enjoignit son prétendu père.

"Je déteste les livres !" glapit Hermione, incapable de résister à l'envie de se retourner vers Harry pour voir si elle lui avait arraché un sourire. Elle fut troublée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. "C'est bien assez pénible de devoir les lire en classe. Je ne veux pas en voir un seul de tout l'été. Et je ne veux pas les porter. Fais-les-LUI porter."

"Il a du travail à faire ici. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si bon marché à louer." Sirius tira une liasse de billets de vingt livres de son portefeuille. Hermione sourit, sachant que lui-même et le professeur Lupin les avaient transformés à partir de simples feuilles de papier, en dépit de la réglementation régissant ce domaine; les yeux de Vernon Dursley lui sortirent presque de la tête à la vue d'une telle somme d'argent exhibée si négligemment et même Harry regarda avec quelque chose comme de la curiosité. Plus important encore, Dudley se dandina alors depuis les marches, où il était resté perché depuis que son père avait commencé à crier après Harry, pour voir de plus près.

"Papa, laisse-le porter ces livres," couina Dudley d'une voix qui relégua le gémissement d'Hermione à l'essai d'amateur qu'il était. "Je déteste quand il est là, de toute façon. Et il n'est rien arrivé quand il est allé à l'animalerie pour Tante Marge."

"Tu as raison, Dudley." Une main grassouillette claqua sur une épaule non moins dodue. "Combien seriez-vous prêt à payer, monsieur, pour les services qu'il peut fournir ?"

Sans mot dire, Sirius tira nonchalamment plusieurs billets de sa liasse récemment manufacturée. Vernon les agrippa prestement.

"Il sera de retour ce soir ?" Sirius hocha la tête. "Emmenez-le."

"C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous." Sirius se retourna vers Harry comme s'il s'y intéressait enfin. "Toi. Viens avec nous."

OoO

L'effet répulsif des sorts de désorientation aida Sirius et ses compagnons à se retrouver rapidement à l'arrêt de bus. "Harry ? Ca va ?" risqua finalement Sirius quand ils furent dans le bus.

Sa question fut accueillie par une autre. "Où allons-nous ?"

"Dans un hôtel. Si tu veux, on peut aller ailleurs, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois en forme pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, certaines choses sont moins risquées que d'autres."

"Je n'ai pas de livres à porter ?" La jeune voix morne ne laissait pas percer la plus petite trace d'amusement.

"Tu sais bien que non."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais rien du tout."

Estimant tous deux qu'un transport en commun n'était sans doute pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir avec Harry la discussion qui s'imposait, Sirius et Hermione laissèrent le silence tomber sur leur petit groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint la chambre d'hôtel. "Harry-" commença Hermione, les yeux noyés d'une inquiétude que Harry jugea avoir trop souvent vue à son sujet.

"Oui, Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"C'est ce que tu es."

"Ce n'est pas un mot très agréable."

Harry demanda si elle préférait être appelée par divers noms qu'Hermione avait parfois entendu Ron adresser au professeur Rogue, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Harry prononcer.

"Non, je ne préfère pas. Je préfère être appelée 'Hermione'. Et je pense que tu préfères m'appeler 'Hermione', alors finissons-en avec ça."

"Ne décide pas de ce que je préfère," cracha Harry. "Tu as toujours été une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout".

"Je sais que tu n'as pas de préjugés vis-à-vis des nés-Moldus. Ta propre mère était une née-Moldue et, de plus, tu n'es pas un intolérant fanatique à l'esprit étriqué."

"Les gens changent."

"Pas à ce point. Pas en l'espace de la journée qui est passée depuis que j'ai parlé avec toi."

Harry la regarda gravement. "Tu as raison. J'ai toujours été ainsi." Il éleva une main pour prévenir sa protestation. "Veux-tu connaître un secret ? Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit qu'à Dumbledore ?"

"D'accord."

"Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard." Il mima le Choixpeau du mieux qu'il put. "_Tu pourrais être puissant, tu sais, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour ça, et Serpentard t'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur, aucun doute là-dessus._ Mais j'ai prié et supplié, et le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Tu vois, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Le Choixpeau s'est trompé."

Hermione secoua lentement la tête. "Oui, le Choixpeau s'est _vraiment_ trompé." dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. "Il avait tort de penser que tu serais bien à Serpentard. Tu es peut-être ambitieux, et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais tu n'es pas assez mauvais pour être un Serpentard, vraiment. Tu te rappelles la première fois que Drago m'a appelée comme ça et que, même en ignorant ce que ça signifiait, nous savions que c'était vraiment affreux ? Pas seulement parce que Ron a voulu lui jeter un sort, mais à cause de la façon dont Drago l'avait dit ? Tu ne peux pas le dire comme ça. Tu le dis comme si tu te forçais. Tu _n'es pas_ un Serpentard, tu n'en as pas le comportement, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que tu en es un !"

Hermione acheva sa tirade sur un ton véhément, mais elle semblait toujours au bord des larmes. Décidant que regarder Hermione pleurer ajouterait encore à la confusion des émotions déjà troublées de Harry, Sirius lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la porte. "Descends dans le hall. Dépense ça comme tu voudras. Ca m'est égal. Reviens dans dix minutes." Il lui tendit une bonne poignée de pièces, préférant ne pas mettre ses billets de contrebande en circulation directe, et la poussa vers la sortie.

OoO

Quand Sirius se retourna vers son filleul, Harry était assis presque majestueusement au milieu de l'un des lits, comme défiant Sirius de réussir là où Hermione avait échoué.

Le défi fut relevé.

"Alors, Harry," commença-t-il, s'asseyant auprès de son filleul tout en s'abstenant de le frôler, "es-tu devenu un Mangemort ?"

Le profond regard de Sirius sembla vaincre la résistance de Harry presque instantanément : "Bien sûr que non," s'entendit-il répondre.

"Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Non que ce soit si important, mais c'est agréable de fréquenter des gens du même bord politique que soi, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Comment ça, _non que ce soit si important _?"

"Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je te protègerais, t'apprécierais et t'aimerais toujours si tu étais un Mangemort." Il parvint à accrocher un moment le regard de Harry.

"Ca ne peut pas être vrai." Harry détourna finalement les yeux.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je t'ai causé suffisamment d'ennuis sans essayer de faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Allons, Sirius, n'étais-tu pas supposé être l'un des plus brillants étudiants que Poudlard ait connu ?"

"Je pense que ma réputation a été grandement exagérée sur ce point. Les gens aiment raconter ce genre de choses sur les sorciers qui arrivent à s'évader d'Azkaban."

"Tu t'es transformé en Animagus à quinze ans. Tu as créé la Carte du Maraudeur. Tu dois être assez futé pour réaliser que, si je n'étais pas dans ta vie, tu aurais pu passer l'année dernière en bonne santé et en prenant du bon temps sur l'une des îles tropicales d'où venaient ces oiseaux, au lieu de te cacher dans une grotte sans chauffage, sans eau et sans nourriture."

"Harry, si j'avais passé l'année dernière en bonne santé et en prenant du bon temps sur une île tropicale au lieu de me cacher dans une grotte avec assez de chauffage, d'eau et de nourriture, j'aurais aussi bien pu aller voir un Détraqueur et lui demander d'aspirer mon âme. Je ne pourrais pas être heureux sans avoir à me préoccuper de personne. Ca ne s'appelle pas vivre. Je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi aussi bien que je le voudrais et j'espère que tu me le pardonnes, mais mon _besoin_ de le faire m'a aidé à sortir d'Azkaban et à rester en vie pendant ma cavale."

"Il y a d'autres personnes dont tu te préoccupes. Tu te soucies du professeur Lupin."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?"

"Il ne t'a jamais mis en danger en se retrouvant dans un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et en se faisant prendre au piège par des Mangemorts."

"Je t'accorde le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais je t'assure que les Mangemorts ont très clairement fait savoir, à leur ignoble façon, qu'ils savaient que Remus n'était pas dans leur camp. Et il s'est fourré dans toutes sortes d'ennuis quand il avait ton âge, le plus souvent à cause de sa lycanthropie. C'est une chose qu'il ne peut pas plus maîtriser que tu ne peux changer le fait d'être le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Je ne peux quantifier ce que j'ai fait pour lui en regard de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ni de ce que je ferais pour toi. Je risquerais tout pour les gens qui comptent pour moi, qu'ils le demandent ou non. Tu devrais comprendre ça. Tu fais la même chose. Je pense que tu te rappelles m'avoir sauvé la vie la première fois que tu m'as rencontré ?"

"Oh, ça."

"Oh, ça. Ca a sacrément compté pour moi, Harry."

"N'importe qui l'aurait fait. Et puis, j'avais Hermione. Elle m'a aidé."

"Premièrement, n'importe qui ne l'aurait pas fait. Deuxièmement, tu avais effectivement Hermione, et Ron, et je crois que ce sera toujours le cas. Comme tu m'auras toujours."

Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Sirius, et il sut que Sirius avait compris son plan. "Comment as-tu su ?"

Sirius eut un sourire qui, sans égayer son regard, était pourtant sincère. "Tu es fin, astucieux, courageux, loyal, patient, et bien d'autres choses merveilleuses que je ne saurais citer- mais tu n'es pas subtil, Harry. Tu n'es pas non plus la première personne à avoir eu l'idée que le meilleur moyen de protéger les gens que tu aimais était de t'en tenir éloigné."

"_Quel_ est le meilleur moyen de les protéger ?" Harry détesta la voix cassée qui était sortie de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius change d'avis au sujet du 'courageux' dans sa liste.

"Je pense que tu t'en es très bien tiré pour ça." Harry se mordit la lèvre le plus _subtilement_ possible pour l'empêcher de trembler.

"Je sais que c'est dur." La voix de Sirius s'était faite si basse que Harry n'aurait pu l'entendre s'ils n'avaient pas été à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de vivre avec ton oncle et ta tante pendant l'été, et d'être censé être la figure de proue d'une guerre le reste de l'année. Ce serait déjà assez dur sans ton souci d'être un danger pour tes amis. Ce serait déjà assez dur sans que tu aies vu mourir Cedric Diggory. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Rien de tout cela n'était ta faute." Il se tut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ses mots aient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de Harry.

"D'accord ?"

Harry secoua la tête, cessant de s'abandonner à cette voix, et tentant d'adopter une expression qui suggèrerait que Sirius était stupide de penser qu'il ait besoin d'entendre tout cela. Sirius étendit à demi le bras comme pour serrer Harry contre lui, et Harry les surprit tous deux en retournant l'étreinte avec force. Sirius lui murmurait toujours que la mort de Cedric n'était pas sa faute.

"C'est ce qu'a dit Mme Weasley sur le moment, à l'infirmerie" répondit enfin Harry contre l'épaule de Sirius. "Après que tu sois parti."

"Je n'aurais pas du te laisser si vite-"

"Non, je sais que tu y étais obligé. J'ai compris."

"Tu n'aurais pas du avoir à comprendre." Harry haussa les épaules, profitant de ce mouvement pour s'éloigner légèrement de Sirius avant que celui-ci n'ait l'idée saugrenue qu'il pleurait. "Je suis content qu'elle ait été là, en tout cas." Cette fois Harry hocha la tête, alors qu'il réalisait tardivement que la présente attitude de Sirius ressemblait fort à celle de la mère de Ron le jour de la mort de Cedric. Sa propre réaction était également similaire. N'avait-il donc pas du tout évolué depuis ce jour-là ? Il s'éloigna encore un peu, mais Sirius le retenait toujours. Il n'était pas seulement assis près de lui mais le serrait fermement. "Tout va bien."

"Non, tout ne va pas bien !"

"Pas tout. Mais tu as le droit de ne pas être heureux et plein d'enthousiasme pour ce qui est de ta vie quotidienne. Tu as le droit d'être triste, ou en colère, ou nerveux, ou terrorisé."

"Je vais bien."

"Tu n'as pas à aller bien."

Soudain, l'ironie dont les Dursley avaient célébré la disparition refit surface chez Harry.

"Très bien. Je ne veux pas retourner chez les Dursley. Wow, ça a tout changé de dire ça."

"Tu n'y passeras pas tout l'été. Je sais que tu as dit à Hermione que tu voulais rester là-bas. Maintenant que nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'y es pas obligé. J'irais donc jusqu'à dire que ça change quelque chose." Harry écarquilla ses yeux qui, à son immense soulagement, étaient redevenus secs. "Bon. Va te rafraîchir et prépare-toi à t'excuser auprès d'Hermione."

L'estomac de Harry se noua. "Tu crois qu'elle acceptera de me reparler un jour ?"

"Je crois qu'elle acceptera de te reparler dès qu'elle remettra les pieds ici."

OoO

Sirius observait Harry comme celui-ci attendait le retour de son amie, composant visiblement des excuses dans sa tête. Sirius avait moins de points de repère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il sentait que Harry était encore trop abattu. Il "fonctionnait", mais ce n'était pas une grande consolation.

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte à ce moment-là, et Harry alla lui ouvrir, lui présentant des excuses qu'elle interrompit en les qualifiant d'inutiles. Elle s'était à peu près autant calmée que lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en bas ?" demanda-t-il, sentant que c'était à son tour de trouver un sujet de conversation.

"J'ai regardé les vidéos dans la vitrine du magasin d'à-côté".

"Il y avait de bons films ?"

"Ils avaient une vitrine spéciale pour enfants à cause des vacances. Beaucoup de dessins animés," commença-t-elle à débiter, heureuse de retrouver chez Harry quelque ressemblance avec lui-même, "comme celui sur la princesse Anastasia. Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec la vérité historique. Raspoutine a vendu son âme et tué toute la famille de la princesse mais il a perdu son pouvoir parce qu'il n'a pas pu la tuer, alors il a utilisé ses sbires pour la traquer et –oh mon Dieu !"

Elle parut soudain sur le point de s'enfuir hors de la pièce, mais rencontra fortuitement le regard de Harry qui la fixait.

"Quoi ?"

"Continue. Comment arrive-t-elle à vaincre Raspoutine ?"

"Elle piétine le bâton qui contient son pouvoir, je crois. Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai lu."

"Je m'en souviendrai." Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et l'instant suivant, ils se roulaient par terre, secoués par des hurlements de rire quasi hystériques.

C'en était fini de l'atmosphère contrainte, et le reste de la journée s'écoula en divers passe-temps. Un sentiment de douce euphorie les enveloppait quand ils rentrèrent à Privet Drive. "On se revoit bientôt, Harry" dit Sirius comme ils atteignaient la porte. Hermione, à son grand déplaisir, avait du reprendre son personnage d'enfant gâtée et ne put serrer Harry dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, ni même le regarder. Avec quelque amertume, elle partit avec Sirius sans se retourner.

Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu le regard furieux de Petunia Dursley alors qu'elle morigénait son mari en s'apercevant qu'il s'était fait avoir et que Harry connaissait ces gens –combien de gamines de quinze ans avaient des cheveux susceptibles de servir à nettoyer une cuvette de toilettes ? Elle aurait peut-être même entendu la promesse de Vernon de ne plus autoriser Harry à quitter sa chambre pour le reste de l'été.

Mais pour le coup, elle commença simplement à s'excuser auprès de Sirius pour n'avoir pas été d'une plus grande utilité pendant cette journée.

"Tu as été très bien. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?"

"Pour l'avoir dévisagé quand nous sommes arrivés devant la maison. Pour ne pas avoir mieux su lui parler, ou n'avoir pas été assez fine pour vous laisser seuls sans qu'on me le demande. Pour m'être quasiment mise à pleurer. Pour avoir mis cette histoire de vidéo sur le tapis."

"Il a eu l'air de trouver ça drôle."

"Quand même."

"Il n'y a pas de 'quand même' qui tienne. Rien n'est jamais parfait. Il n'y a pas eu de catastrophe majeure aujourd'hui, et c'est le mieux que nous pouvions espérer."

Une seconde plus tard, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite. En traversant une gare, ils avaient malencontreusement frôlé de trop près un quai sorcier. Un cri soudain retentit. Juste après, elle vit la baguette du professeur Chourave directement pointée sur le cœur de Sirius.

* * *

**_*To be continued...*_**


	4. Chap 4: Discussion

**INNOCENCE PERDUE ET RETROUVEE**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ici ne m'appartient^^

Les personnages et leur monde sont de JKR et l'histoire originale d'**INIGA**. Ceci est la traduction de sa très jolie fic : Innocence lost and found qui a réussi à me transporter totalement dans « son » HP même en anglais…

Sirius et Remus vont tenter d'aider Harry à traverser les temps sombres qui s'annoncent pour le monde sorcier... Y réussiront-ils malgré Harry lui-même, et malgré les risques qu'ils font courir à leur propre camp? Les chemins de l'innocence sont longs et sinueux...

L'histoire commence l'été suivant la Coupe de Feu… et elle ne fait vraiment que commencer ! Iniga a écrit une trilogie que j'espère traduire jusqu'au bout malgré son volume imposant :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Discussion**

La calme jeune fille maîtresse d'elle-même, posée, mûre et réfléchie qu'était Hermione, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur eux, se mit à hurler.

"Hermione!" sifflèrent son professeur et Sirius dans un tel unisson que c'en eut été comique, si ça n'avait été si grave. "Du calme. Tout va bien."

"Attendez, Professeur Chourave," commença-t-elle vivement, un peu haletante, "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

"Hermione, savez-vous qui est cet homme? Ecartez-vous."

"C'est Sirius Black, mais il n'est pas coupable." Au lieu de s'écarter, elle se rapprocha de Sirius.

"Le moment est mal choisi pour commencer à désobéir à vos professeurs!"

"Elle a raison, Hermione," acquiesça Sirius, détachant doucement le bras de la jeune fille du sien. "Les futures Préfètes ne traînent pas avec des gens reconnus coupables de crimes."

"Vous n'avez même pas eu de procès!"

"Ecartez-vous de lui," répéta le professeur Chourave.

"Fais ce qu'elle te dit," ajouta Sirius. "Elle ne va pas me lancer un Avada Kedavra sur la plate-forme."

"Aussi tentant que cela puisse être," compléta la femme.

Comme Hermione reculait de mauvaise grâce, Sirius demanda d'une voix pressante "Parlez à Dumbledore avant d'avertir qui que ce soit d'autre."

"Pourquoi cela ? Vous étiez manifestement en train de vous servir d'Hermione pour mettre la main sur Harry Potter."

"Je ne le nie pas, mais pas dans le but auquel vous pensez. Ca ne peut vous nuire en aucune manière de contacter Dumbledore."

"Donnez-moi votre baguette."

Sirius la lui donna.

"Donnez-moi votre couteau."

"Je l'ai oublié."

Elle le transperça du regard.

"C'est vrai. Je l'ai laissé sur une table de chevet."

"On loue donc des maisons aux évadés d'Azkaban ces temps-ci, ou vous êtes-vous simplement débarrassé des occupants légitimes ?"

"J'habite cette maison en tant qu'invité. Je préfèrerais ne pas impliquer le propriétaire."

"Qui voudrait vous héberger ?"

L'agacement commença à transparaître dans la voix de Sirius. "Vous pourriez sans doute le deviner si vous essayiez vraiment de toutes vos forces mais, que je sois dangereux ou non, ces atermoiements ne sont guère de mise."

"C'est exact." Sirius émit un soupir méprisant pour réponse et en tira quelque satisfaction en voyant Hermione hausser les sourcils.

"Dans ce pub. Lentement. Il y a un feu dans l'arrière-salle que nous pourrons utiliser. Hermione…"

"Oui?" demanda-t-elle avec toute l'innocence qu'elle put se composer.

"Pouvez-vous rentrer chez vous par les transports moldus?"

Le visage d'Hermione s'allongea. "Ca prendra un moment, mais… oui."

"Reste là cinq minutes," coupa Sirius. "Tu sais ce que va dire Dumbledore, je te ferai transplaner ensuite."

"Vous allez faire transplaner une adolescente de quatorze ans?" s'écria le professeur Chourave, révulsée.

"Elle a quinze ans, elle a presque un an de plus que Harry," se défendit Sirius, mais le professeur Chourave ne sembla pas impressionnée par l'argument.

"Ca ne fait aucune différence." Elle montra à nouveau le pub. "Allons-y."

OoO

Sirius obéit, et fut grandement soulagé de découvrir que le pub était presque entièrement vide. Quand il était rasé, qu'il avait les cheveux courts et portait des vêtements moldus propres, il n'était guère reconnaissable par quiconque ne l'aurait pas connu personnellement. Nombre de gens qui l'_avaient_ connu personnellement l'auraient, espérait-il, laissé s'expliquer.

"Asseyez-vous," commanda le professeur Chourave, désignant une chaise au dossier rigide. Sirius s'assit; il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait moins effrayant du fait qu'elle ne tente pas de l'attacher –ce qui ne semblait pas dans ses projets. Elle était trop occupée à utiliser le feu pour entrer en communication avec Albus Dumbledore. "Dumbledore? Sirius Black est ici avec moi," commença-t-elle avant même que le directeur eut pu lui demander à quoi il devait le plaisir de son appel.

"Je vois. Vous avez été avisée de me contacter le premier. Je veux croire que vous me contactez le premier?"

"Il l'a suggéré de manière à rendre un refus difficile."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Je suppose qu'il se dit innocent?"

"C'est ce qu'il dit."

"Il dit la vérité."

"Etait-il dans vos intentions de m'en informer?" Sa voix était montée d'un ton.

"Oui, oui. Cela ne semblait pas si indispensable jusqu'ici, et c'était une chose assez difficile à croire. Nous sommes en train de rassembler des preuves pour soutenir sa version. En fait," il haussa la voix, "Sirius est censé se faire discret en ce moment aux fins de ne pas aggraver son cas. Vous avez sans doute une excuse intéressante, Sirius?"

"Il y avait aussi Hermione Granger avec lui," ajouta le professeur Chourave, l'air satisfaite que Sirius ait tout de même fait _quelque chose_ de mal.

"Etait-elle contrariée?"

"Ils semblaient très familiers."

"J'imagine qu'ils doivent l'être. Avez-vous quelque chose d'urgent à faire dans l'immédiat?"

"Non."

"Dans ce cas, faites-moi la faveur d'escorter Miss Granger jusque chez elle et de me laisser parler un moment à Sirius." Elle hocha brièvement la tête et Sirius quitta la chaise pour s'agenouiller devant le feu. "Qu'avez-vous fait, Sirius?"

Décidant que l'honnêteté serait la meilleure politique, Sirius reconnut "Je suis allé voir comment allait Harry."

"Il est en parfaite sécurité avec son oncle et sa tante, comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez constaté et comme j'aurais pu vous le dire. Comme je vous l'ai d'ailleurs dit, en fait." Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais Dumbledore leva une main en signe d'avertissement. "Non seulement vous avez mis en danger les sorts en place pour le protéger, mais vous vous êtes vous-même mis en danger. Que se serait-il passé si quelqu'un d'autre que le professeur Chourave vous avait reconnu?"

"Le risque valait la peine d'être pris."

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire dire cela?"

"Ces gens sont les pires ersatz de Moldus que j'aie jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer. Ils le traitent comme s'il valait moins que rien. Et c'est un brave gamin, il fait avec du mieux possible, mais au moment du retour avéré de Voldemort et après ce qui s'est passé avec Cedric Diggory, ce serait trop demander à n'importe qui. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus que d'une tape sur la tête et de la promesse qu'il pourrait revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Il a besoin de réconfort, Dumbledore! Il a besoin d'un parent."

"Il n'en a jamais tant dit."

"Quel adolescent le ferait?"

"Vous marquez peut-être un point, mais Harry est dans une situation particulière. Son oncle et sa tante ne sont pas les meilleures images parentales qu'il puisse avoir, mais ils le logent, l'habillent et le nourrissent. Plus important, il bénéficie de la protection des liens du sang."

"Nous devrions donc simplement le garder en état de respirer, et qu'importe sa qualité de vie?"

"Nous devons établir des priorités."

"Il est ma priorité. Rien d'autre ne compte en comparaison."

La voix habituellement amicale de Dumbledore s'était durcie. "Vous ne pouvez pas comparer le bonheur d'un seul enfant et l'avenir de la Magie blanche."

"Si je ne le peux pas, alors qui le pourra? Il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés." Sirius avait commencé à hausser le ton. "Je veux dire: exclusivement à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas un pion, Dumbledore! C'est une personne! C'est un enfant! Un enfant qui a traversé une incroyable épreuve et qui a besoin de savoir régulièrement qu'il est aimé. Je ne dis pas qu'une seule personne est plus importante que le combat contre les Forces du mal, mais il compte par et pour lui-même, pas seulement parce qu'il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Lui donner un instant pour souffler ne signifie pas abandonner le contrôle de l'univers à Voldemort. Il sera même sans doute plus efficace pour vaincre Voldemort si on le laisse récupérer entre les batailles. _Un trop long sacrifice peut changer un cœur en pierre,_ etc." _**(1)**_

Dumbledore restait ostensiblement immobile. "Poésie irlandaise mise à part, vous ne vous mêlerez plus de ce qui concerne Harry Potter sans que je vous en aie donné la permission expresse. C'est également valable pour Remus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

"Tout à fait," répondit Sirius, avec une contrition dont l'authenticité était impossible à déterminer.

OoO

"Très bien. Maintenant, puisque que vous êtes là, j'ai quelques autres points à discuter avec vous. "

"Lesquels?"

"Je présume que pendant que vous-même et Remus complotiez pour contourner les diverses barrières protégeant la maison de Harry, il a trouvé le temps de vous dire que prouver votre innocence était devenu une absolue nécessité pour la sécurité du monde sorcier?"

"Il a parlé de ça, oui."

"Notre plan se divise en quatre parties. Etes-vous d'accord pour être interrogé sous Veritaserum?"

"Bien sûr."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Cela pourrait fournir des preuves en notre faveur. Arthur Weasley –le père de Ron- a fait des recherches sur certaines techniques moldues concernant la localisation des sources d'explosions. Elles pourraient avoir de l'impact auprès de certains membres du Ministère, d'autant que la destruction de la rue est très bien documentée. Il y a énormément de photographies sur lesquelles travailler. Plus important, la police moldue a une grande confiance en ces méthodes et, puisqu'elle vous recherche aussi, son opinion pèsera également."

"Tout ça n'a pas l'air si mal."

"C'est ce que nous pensons. Il nous faut aussi la preuve que Peter Pettigrew est un Animagus, de préférence sans découvrir aucun de nos espions. Avez-vous quelque chose qui puisse nous aider?"

Sirius hocha énergiquement la tête. "Des photos qui le montrent en train de se transformer. Elles sont enfermées dans mon coffre chez Gringott's avec tout ce que j'ai dégagé des décombres de la maison de James pour Harry." Son visage exprimait du dégoût pour lui-même. "De toutes les choses auxquelles j'aurais du réfléchir avant de les faire…"

"C'est certainement mieux que rien. Et vous avez certainement assez souffert sans considérer ce que vous auriez ou n'auriez pas du faire une décennie et demie plus tard." Sirius eut un tremblement irrépressible. "Maintenant, pour finir, il nous faut votre baguette d'origine."

"Je suppose qu'elle a été brisée."

"Elle ne l'a pas été. L'arme du crime, dans un cas aussi grave, est conservée en sécurité pour une période indéterminée. Elle existe toujours, et M. Ollivander me dit qu'elle possède plusieurs sœurs."

"Le Priori Incantatem pourrait donc être utilisé?" demanda Sirius, se remémorant la plus récente expérience de Harry avec Voldemort.

"Exactement. Le sort ordinaire ne convaincrait pas les plus réticents, car ils pourraient prétendre que vous avez utilisé un sort inoffensif après le sort de Mort. Mais si nous avons la sœur de votre baguette, nous pouvons régurgiter tous sorts que vous ayez jamais lancés." Sirius hocha la tête. "Comme je le disais, le problème est que la durée pendant laquelle une arme doit être conservée comme preuve est variable."

Sirius grogna. "Et Cornelius Fudge aimerait bien en être immédiatement débarrassé."

"En effet."

"Ont-ils la baguette de Queudver?"

"Non. J'imagine qu'il s'est assuré de sa destruction."

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi."

"C'est pourquoi le temps est de la plus haute importance. C'est pourquoi vous devez vous montrer particulièrement prudent pendant quelques mois. Est-ce clair?"

"Comme du cristal."

"Bien. Est-ce que le professeur Chourave est de retour?" Sirius se tordit pour regarder en arrière et découvrit que oui. En fait, elle semblait les avoir observés depuis un moment. Horreur, pitié, colère et fascination se mêlaient sur son visage.

"Elle est là."

"Si elle veut bien venir me parler un moment… Vous pouvez partir. Faites en sorte que Remus ait connaissance de ces informations."

"J'y veillerai."

"Bien, soyez prudent pour rentrer. A présent, Professeur Chourave, il me semble que vous avez discuté avec moi des nouveaux arbustes que nous avons plantés à la lisière de la Forêt pendant tout ce temps, et que vous n'avez percuté aucun infâme fugitif?"

"Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur," Sirius entendit sa réponse, émise d'une voix nouée d'émotion, avant de transplaner.

OoO

Instantanément, il apparut juste devant la maison de Remus. Remus n'avait probablement pas besoin de sorts anti-transplanage pour se protéger, mais on ne pouvait être trop prudent quand il s'agissait de ces Veracrasses de Mangemorts. C'était particulièrement valable s'agissant d'un loup-garou notoire hébergeant un évadé en cavale.

Ayant, pour cette fois, choisi de désactiver à la hâte les autres barrières protégeant la maison au lieu de les piétiner, Sirius regarda autour de lui en quête de son ami. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin.

"Comment va Harry?"

Sirius secoua la tête, sa conversation avec Dumbledore toujours à l'esprit.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Il ne va pas bien?" continua Remus d'un ton plus pressant.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais ça progresse. Il faudra qu'on parle de ça aussi. C'est juste qu'il y a eu un petit incident quand je ramenais Hermione chez elle il y a quelques minutes." Tous deux s'assirent face à face de part et d'autre de la table de la cuisine, Sirius à califourchon sur sa chaise et la lumière ténue jouant sur leurs visages préoccupés.

"Quel genre d'incident?"

"Un incident incluant le professeur Chourave en train de me pointer sa baguette sur le cœur."

"Et?"

"Et elle a décidé de ne pas me tuer. Je lui ai dit de parler à Dumbledore avant d'avertir la première patrouille de tireurs de baguettes d'élite venue. Il m'a servi un stupide sermon sur le peu d'importance du bonheur de Harry tant qu'il restait en vie pour rendre les Mangemorts nerveux, et m'a ensuite donné des détails sur la façon de prouver que je n'avais pas tué Queudver ni personne d'autre." Sirius répéta alors tout ce que lui avait appris le directeur de Poudlard.

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment mais demanda "On peut revenir en arrière une minute?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Qu'a-t-il vraiment dit au sujet de Harry? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'a pas dit que son bonheur ne comptait pas du moment qu'il était vivant."

"Pas aussi clairement, non, mais pour moi ça résume son discours."

"Voudrais-tu bien te rappeler ses mots exacts?"

"Que je ne pouvais comparer le bonheur d'un seul enfant et l'avenir de la Magie blanche. Après quoi il m'a ordonné de ne plus me mêler de ce qui concernait Harry sans sa permission." Sirius grogna de son inimitable manière canine. "Comme s'il pouvait m'arrêter."

"J'espérais qu'il avait quelque autorité sur toi."

"Tu veux laisser Harry là-bas ?"

"Non. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'Albus Dumbledore est l'unique raison pour laquelle chacun de nous est un sorcier parfaitement formé. Personne d'autre ne m'aurait accepté à l'école, et personne d'autre ne t'y aurait gardé."

"Ne crois-tu pas que les responsabilités d'un sorcier parfaitement formé impliquent de penser par lui-même ?"

"C'est pourquoi je ne t'approuve pas aveuglément."

"Mais tu m'approuves."

"Je n'en suis pas sûr."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?"

"Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé avec Harry." Sirius le lui raconta sans fioritures. Quand il acheva son récit, il était sûr que Remus était de son avis, même si ce dernier l'ignorait encore. "Eh bien," commença lentement Remus, "la plupart des preuves en ta faveur seront réunies à la fin de l'été."

"Le problème, c'est la baguette."

"Le problème, c'est la baguette. Quel dommage que nous ne puissions la récupérer et la conserver à l'abri." Une lumière dorée commença d'éclairer les yeux de Remus, et un sentiment d'espoir longtemps oublié enveloppa Sirius en retour. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était le regard qui avait tant de fois fait son bonheur quand ils avaient l'âge de Harry.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça."

"Je pense que je le ferais. Si c'est ce que tu veux."

"C'est ce que je veux mais, que je sache, c'est impossible. Pénétrer par effraction dans un service d'archives du Ministère? Le services d'archives qui conserve les pièces à conviction des affaires criminelles, rien que ça?"

"Eh bien, Patmol ? Où est ton sens de l'aventure?"

"Mon sens de l'aventure est plus qu'intact. Mon sens du réalisme s'est amélioré ces dernières années."

"Alors réalise ceci : le Ministère de la Magie a bien d'autres formes d'incompétence que de se laisser gouverner par Fudge."

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible?" Sirius sentait ses propres yeux briller à l'instar de ceux de son ami.

"Absolument."

"Alors je pourrais avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, et récupérer ma baguette!"

"C'est ce que j'espère."

"J'adore cette baguette."

"Je sais."

"Celle-ci est très bien, mais elle n'est pas totalement faite pour moi. Je veux dire… je te suis immensément reconnaissant de me l'avoir trouvée."

"Tu m'as déjà remercié. Plusieurs fois. Tu n'as pas besoin de recommencer."

Sirius sourit. "D'accord. Je ne le ferai pas. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu l'avais eue."

"De la manière habituelle. Elle vient de chez Ollivander."

"Mais tu n'as pas-" Sirius s'interrompit, tentant de rectifier le tir pour ne pas insulter son ami. Heureusement, Remus ne fit qu'en rire.

"Tu veux dire que les baguettes ne sont pas données? Nous avions conclu un marché dans ce cas précis."

"Quel genre de marché?"

"Il semble que quelqu'un, dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ait utilisé une baguette contenant un cheveu de Vélane?"

"Fleur Delacour." Sirius laissa le nom rimé_** (2)**_ rouler sur sa langue juste pour le plaisir.

"Quel nom. En tout cas, pour démontrer la haute supériorité des cœurs de baguettes en ventricule de dragon, plume de phénix et crin de licorne, M. Ollivander a décidé de fabriquer une série de baguettes à partir d'autres matériaux. Ceci afin que ses clients puissent essayer et constater par eux-mêmes à quel point ces baguettes pouvaient être caractérielles ou imprévisibles."

"Il n'a pas essayé d'utiliser-"

Remus releva le menton d'un air suffisant. "Du poil de loup-garou. Il doit évidemment être prélevé quand le loup-garou se trouve sous cette forme."

"Ca ressemble à quelque chose d'horrible, comme vendre des parties de son corps."

"Je ne suis pas fanatique de ces parties-là, de toute façon. Et en contrepartie, j'ai eu cette baguette et de la potion Tue-Loup."

OoO

Sirius regarda Remus pendant un moment. "Tu es un ami très précieux, Lunard."

"Je sais." Sirius haussa un sourcil. "Toi aussi."

"Puisque nous sommes tous deux de si bons amis-" L'incapacité temporaire de Sirius à finir une phrase commençait à l'inquiéter.

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi est-ce à la fois comme si on partageait toujours le même dortoir, et comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés?"

"Je pensais que c'était évident. Nous avons longtemps été des amis très proches, puis nous avons été forcés de nous perdre de vue pendant encore plus longtemps. Nous savons tout l'un sur l'autre pour ce qui se situe avant la première chute de Voldemort, et rien de ce qui nous est mutuellement arrivé depuis."

"Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai été emprisonné. J'ai été torturé. Je me suis évadé."

"Oh, voilà qui me permet de te comprendre parfaitement."

"Tu ne voudrais pas me comprendre parfaitement. Mon esprit est un endroit plutôt effrayant."

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais il l'a toujours été, non que tu ne m'aies jamais surpris, mais je savais quand et comment tu allais me surprendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Je vois, oui. Eh bien, maintenant qu'on en parle, dis-moi ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là."

"Pas mal de petits boulots. Beaucoup de voyages. La partie la plus mémorable fut l'année à Poudlard."

"Et pas la petite amie Vampire?"

"Le terme est exagéré." Sirius haussa un sourcil narquois. "Nous étions amis, rien de plus. Je me trouvais en Irlande à cause du débarquement d'une expédition d'Erklings, l'irruption d'un peuple sauvage causant quelque inquiétude au Ministère. Les prix par tête de pipe étaient incroyables –et multipliés par deux si tu les ramenais en vie. Elle s'occupait des transactions et nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que je jouais les chasseurs de prime."

"C'est bon, je te crois. Une chose de plus que je sais sur toi."

"Enfin satisfait?"

"NON!" L'explosion de Sirius le surprit lui-même. La tension de la journée –ou était-ce de l'année, voire de la décennie?- l'étreignait soudain de plein fouet. Remus semblait à juste titre pris de court, et la partie rationnelle du cerveau de Sirius lui disait de se calmer, mais cette partie-là ne le contrôlait plus. "Quand vas-tu me le demander?"

"Demander quoi?" Ce fut une autre question qui lui répondit. Remus semblait hésiter entre se sentir insulté ou inquiet au sujet de l'état mental de Sirius.

"_Demander quoi_. Demander ce que tu veux me demander depuis cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante. Mettre le doigt sur la vraie raison qui fait que nous ne nous sentons pas vraiment comme des amis. Sur ce qui rend étrange que tu veuilles te risquer à m'héberger ici ou à courir après ma baguette."

Remus se leva. "Excuse-moi. Je vais voir s'il y a une boule de cristal à la cave, histoire de me faire une idée de ce dont tu peux bien fichtrement parler."

"Ne joues pas les idiots. Ca ne te va pas."

"Je ne joue à rien du tout. Si quelqu'un est en train de jouer, c'est toi."

"Est-ce que j'en ai l'air?"

"Non. Mais ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens."

"Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle," asséna Sirius. Ses propres mots lui parurent incohérents.

Par chance, la patience qui était l'un des traits les plus marqués de Remus avait encore quelques réserves. "Fais-moi la grâce de me rafraîchir la mémoire."

"Demande-moi pourquoi j'ai cru que tu étais l'espion. Et ensuite pardonne-moi."

"Je t'ai pardonné à l'instant où j'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé. Je te l'ai même dit à ce moment-là."

"Tu avais la tête à l'envers sur le coup."

"Je ne saurais perdre la tête sur ce point-là. Je reconnais m'être posé la question, mais je ne comptais pas te le demander pour éviter de raviver ces souvenirs, vu que je me soucie de toi et que je te pardonne définitivement. Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Me suis-je conduit comme si ce n'était pas le cas?"

"Non."

"Tu veux que je te demande ça? Oui, à ce qu'on dirait. Très bien," Remus se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise d'un geste entièrement dénué de théâtralité. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'aurais vendu Lily et James à Voldemort? Et pensaient-ils que je le ferais?"

"Je ne le sais même pas vraiment. Je le devrais. Hormis me demander si Harry vivrait ou non pour voir son prochain anniversaire, c'est ce à quoi j'ai le plus pensé l'an dernier. J'y aurais sans doute pensé aussi quand j'étais en prison, mais j'étais trop occupé à me lamenter sur moi-même et à rassembler mes forces pour me transformer."

"Peut-être devrais-tu arrêter de revenir là-dessus, alors," répondit Remus le plus doucement qu'il put, tout en se sentant un peu hypocrite : la fraction plus égoïste, la plus indifférente, la plus retorse de son esprit était heureuse que Sirius se sente coupable d'avoir pensé le pire à son sujet. Il força bien vite cette fraction, heureusement infinitésimale, à retourner se couler derrière son rocher.

"Je ne peux pas."

"Alors, dis-moi ce dont tu es sûr."

"L'un des éléments, c'est que tu étais bien plus complexe que Peter. Plus profond. Plus susceptible de savoir ce que tu avais à gagner en devenant un Mangemort. Plus susceptible d'être recruté. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup-garou. Pas pour le fait en lui-même. Il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas sûr, mais pas celle-ci."

"Pas pour le fait même d'être un loup-garou. Mais pour un, ou des éléments en rapport avec la lycanthropie?"

"C'est une chose que tu détestes. Une chose que tu détestes en toi-même et, quand on déteste quelque chose en soi-même, c'est une faiblesse aisée à exploiter."

"En effet. C'est sans doute ce qui s'est passé avec Peter. Il détestait ne pas se sentir aussi doué, aussi populaire ou aussi courageux que ses amis." Voyant que l'expression de Sirius s'était faite réellement meurtrière, Remus ressentit le besoin d'ajouter "Je ne le justifie pas. Je ne le pardonne même pas. Je dis juste que cette partie de ton raisonnement était judicieuse. En l'occurrence, si Voldemort avait frappé à ma porte et promis de guérir ma lycanthropie en échange d'une petite information, j'aurais sorti ma baguette et tenté de le tuer tant que je l'avais sous la main, même s'il ne m'avait demandé que son chemin pour aller chez Gaichiffon. Mais tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir lequel de tes amis ne réagirait pas ainsi. Tu savais qu'ils l'auraient tous du, mais que l'un d'entre eux ne le voulait ou ne le pouvait pas. Alors tu as supposé, et tu as mal supposé. Ce n'est pas un péché impardonnable. Ce n'est même pas un péché du tout."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pardonnes, moi, et pas Queudver?"

"Pour commencer, tu n'as tué personne."

"J'aurais aussi bien pu pointer ma baguette sur James et Lily et fourrer Harry dans ce placard sous l'escalier de son oncle."

"C'est faux. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire de mal, et cela fait une sacrée différence. Tu n'as pas pris la décision la plus évidente, qui était de rester le Gardien du Secret ou de te faire remplacer par Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas pensé que, parfois, la décision évidente l'est pour une bonne raison. Mais tu en as tiré la leçon, et pas Queudver. Il sait qu'il a eu tort, il comprend les ramifications de ses actes, mais il continue en prenant le sang de Harry pour donner naissance à une nouvelle ère des Ténèbres. J'aurais pu lui pardonner d'être devenu un Mage noir. J'aurais pu comprendre cela, même si je le désapprouvais. Tu avais raison, les Mangemorts ont essayé de me recruter. Obstinément essayé. C'était terrifiant, ça me rongeait, et je n'osais pas t'en parler car je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de m'en faire pour ça, surtout avec ce que traversait James."

"J'ai tué James et Lily mais tout va bien parce que je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement et que je ne le referais pas si c'était à refaire?"

"C'est ce que je pense, c'est ce que pense Harry, et c'est ce que penseraient James et Lily. Qui plus est, tu n'es ni Voldemort, ni Peter Pettigrew. Ce n'était pas ta faute, Sirius. Pas plus que la mort de Cedric n'était la faute de Harry."

"J'ai dit à James de changer de Gardien du Secret."

"Il a dit à Cedric de prendre la coupe."

"Cedric ne comptait pas sur Harry pour le protéger."

"Et alors? Ca ne signifie pas que Harry n'aurait pas tout fait pour le protéger s'il avait su ce qui se tramait. Tu fais des distinctions hors de propos."

"Ce n'est pas hors de propos. J'ai fait du mal à tous ceux auxquels je tenais en l'espace de deux jours. Je t'ai quasiment accusé d'être un Mangemort, j'ai commis une erreur qui a coûté la vie à James et je suis parti à la poursuite de Peter au lieu de m'occuper de Harry."

"Si je ne m'abuse, tu es parti à la poursuite de Peter après avoir échoué à convaincre Hagrid de te laisser Harry?" Sirius hocha misérablement la tête. "Et tu venais de voir la destruction totale de la maison de ton meilleur ami et les cadavres de deux personnes auxquelles tu tenais profondément. Ca me semble amplement suffisant pour une crise de folie."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse."

"C'est une sacrément bonne explication."

"J'ai sciemment décidé d'aller tuer Peter. Ca n'avait rien d'irrationnel."

"As-tu jamais vu la photo de toi après l'explosion de la rue? Celle où tu ris? Ce n'est pas le rire d'une personne saine d'esprit." Sirius avait cessé d'argumenter. "Tu as fait une erreur. Peut-être même deux. Mais tu en as été puni d'une manière dont personne ne mérite d'être puni pour une erreur."

"J'ai envie de te croire."

"Essaie."

"Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne mérite pas d'être apaisé. Mais je voudrais l'être parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'apporter à Harry le réconfort qu'il lui faut, tant que je ne suis pas réconforté moi-même."

"Oh, Patmol. Tu le mérites. Tu le mérites vraiment. Est-ce que je te mentirais?" Sirius secoua la tête, le visage hagard, à court de mots. "Essaie de te détendre, veux-tu? On a un casse à faire ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu sois distrait." Il se leva pour laisser Sirius se relaxer, mais celui-ci le retint. C'avait été stupide, vraiment, de penser que cet homme pourrait jamais rester muet plus d'une seconde ou deux.

"Laisse-moi finir de te répondre."

"Vas-y."

"Tu as demandé si James et Lily pensaient que tu les trahissais. Ils ne le pensaient pas. James a cru que j'étais cinglé. C'est son terme exact. Lily lui a demandé de ne pas faire le changement, non parce que l'idée de Peter comme Gardien du Secret la gênait, mais parce que la suggestion venait de quelqu'un qui te soupçonnait d'être un Mage noir. Elle a pourtant fini par accepter; James ne l'aurait pas fait sans son accord. Et ce n'est pas tout. S'ils avaient été de mon avis, je t'aurais dit que je c'était moi qui les avais convaincus. Mais je reconnais que tu mérites bien mieux que des mensonges."

Remus saisit d'une main le dossier de la chaise qu'il venait d'abandonner. "Je n'avais pas idée à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre ça."

"Moi, si. Je ne t'avais pas dit de me demander ce qu'eux croyaient. Seulement de me demander pourquoi, moi, je t'avais soupçonné."

"Je pensais ce que je disais à propos de se détendre," reprit Remus, coupant délibérément court à la discussion.

"Je serai dans ma chambre."

Arrivé dans la pièce, un peu submergé par l'ampleur de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, Remus remarqua distraitement les larmes sur ses joues avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il comptait s'asseoir et réfléchir, comme Sirius allait sans doute le faire, mais au lieu de cela, il tomba inexplicablement endormi et commença à rêver.

OoO

**_To be continued..._  
**

* * *

**_(1) _**_William Butler Yeats_: Easter, 1916

_**(2)**_ La rime perd évidemment beaucoup avec la prononciation française ;)

* * *

*****Prochain chapitre: à quoi rêve Remus...*****


End file.
